In A World So Cold
by DELL48
Summary: She is a fragile human being who always struggle to survive. And he has everything but after he spend the night with her, he's totally into her. Love is a crazy thing and it can change people in ways that you never imagine. Then, he decided to own her. Rated M for adult situations. Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing about Sasuhina. Please have mercy T.T. Haha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Standing at the counter serving people in the restaurant is Hinata. The young woman with breathtaking beauty that always catch the eyes of customers especially men everytime they come to eat there.

Having a beautiful worker is like a bonus for the restaurant. Some customers did confess and even ask her out. But she politely declined all the offers.

Hinata has enrolled into a college and chose to work at the restaurant as her part time work. She's not like one of spoiled girls who always complaining about life. She always work hard to survive and support her family. She was willing to do anything to make her mother happy. Her mother is the only family member that she has.

But then everything changed with one phone call.

''Hello Miss Hinata, I am calling from the hospital". _Hospital? Oh no, mom._ "Miss, right now your mother is at the hospital. She passed out, your neighbour found her and brought her here'' _._

She quickly removed her apron and grab her bag. She told her manager about the emergency call. She's allowed to leave early and quickly headed to the hospital.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Before this, her mother was diagnosed with a brain tumour. Upon hearing the news, it broke her inside and affected her so much. As soon as she arrived, she met the doctor. He explained everything. She has been told that the tumour has now become aggressive and her mother needs a surgery.

''Poor mom. Why does God test us like this?''. Hinata walked slowly to her mother's hospital room. There, lying on the hospital bed was her mother. Her love and her life. The person who saved her from the orphanage. The place that full of lies and painful memories. The person who Hinata loved so much that anything is possible to make her happy. She walked to the bed.

''Mom, how do you feel? _''._ Hinata asked and hold her mother's hand.

''Honey, I'm alright. ''Her mother replied and smiled.

 _No you are not alright at all mom. You were lying. The doctor told me everything. I have to do something_. She thought. Day by day, her mother is getting weaker from the illness.

For the rest of the day, she only stayed with her mother and only left after she fell asleep. _I can do this. I can solve this mom._ She thought to herself.

oxoxoxoxoxo

When she headed back home, she was thinking to herself. Where can she find $70,000 in a short time? As a patient that not covered by health insurance, this is ridiculous. She can't borrow from any bank, she is a student. Her friends are not wealthy enough to lent her their money.

She got nothing. Her saving is not enough. She cried alone that night. She realized that this time she needed someone. Someone who can help her to pay for the operation. That night, she cried herself to sleep on the couch. Hoping for a miracle to happen tomorrow.

Hinata skipped her class and headed to visit her mother at the hospital. She made her favourite soup. Actually, it just a simple chicken soup. The food that was cooked with love for a brain tumour patient. She just sat there watching her mother eat. As a mother, she knew her daughter was broken inside.

''Dont worry honey, I am getting better. See I can eat without your help. There is nothing to worry about. Dont give me that sad face. You know what, I can get better and leave the hospital sooner if you smile often '' _._ Then, Hinata smiled lovingly to her mother .

She believed that the doctor has already told her mother about the operation. And she just wanted to get out sooner? Did she means without any operation?

oxoxoxoxoxo

That evening Hinata met her manager at the restaurant. She talked to Madam Suzy. Madam Suzy admitted that told that $70,000 was great amount of money. She wants to help but there is nothing she can do. The restaurant owner is not someone who can lent money to their workers.

Madam Suzy gave her few days off to be with her mother at the hospital. She left the restaurant and stopped at a park. She found a bench and I sat. There are few kids happily playing together.

Hinata smiled. People deserve happiness even for kids. And then, a beautiful woman greeted her.

''Hello. Hmm. What a lovely young girl. You looked sad. Do you mind if I sit here''. The woman pointed to the empty seat beside her.

''Yes maam, of-of course.'' Hinata replied. _She looks like a nice person._

''I can tell you are sad by looking at your face. Why is that? We as women need to be happy you know.'' Hinata looked at her and smiled.

''Yes maam, I can tell that you happy''. The woman looked at Hinata curiously.

I guess it is not wrong to share to a stranger, right?. Hinata thought.

''I have a problem maam. My mom is hospitalized and I dont have money to support for her operation''.

The woman looked at Hinata and said. "So, its about money huh?" She continued. ''I can help you young girl''. Her face serious and then she smiled.

''But –but how? You dont know me and I dont even know your name yet'' _._ Hinata replied.

She open a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and light one of them. ''My name is Tsunade and I loooove to help people''. She said with mischiveous smile.

 _Oh no.._ Hinata started to feel uneasy and slightly backed away . _I shouldn't talk to her-_

''You can say that I might be a bad person. But trust me, in the world that we living right now, you will do anything to survive''. The woman looked at Hinata with her serious face.

''Here, my card. Call me if you have no other choice but only want to seek a help from a stranger''.

She stood and waved her hand when leaving. Hinata raised her eyebrows and looked at her direction as she walked away.

''Who is she?'' Hinata looked at her card. Ms. Tsunade. Owner of Sannin Nightclub.

Hinata shocked looking at the card. She is a nightclub owner. Anyone related with the title is not a good idea to talk to. Thats what she's been taught all of this time. But she is the only that willing to help.

Hinata sighed deeply and closed her eyes. _What do I do?_

oxoxoxoxoxo

That night, Hinata called Ino, her classmate and the only friend that has been kind to her from the first time they met.

''Oh God, Hinata. Where have you been? You skipped class today and this is your first time. What happened, did you and your mom okay?'' Hinata tried to hold her tears. She talked and explained to Ino about her problem.

With a sad tone, Ino said,'' I knew this is hard for you Hinata. I wish I could help you but you know. Our flower's business is not going so well and there are lot of financial issues''.

Hinata knew that with that amount of money, someone who really rich enough can lent it to other. Ino really comforted her that night but Hinata didn't tell her anything about Ms. Tsunade. Not yet.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The next day after Hinata visited her mother at the hospital, she determined to go to meet Ms. Tsunade. She called her and wanted us to meet at the same park that they met yesterday.

Hinata arrived first and waited at the park. Suddenly a roaring sound from a car make her turn to its direction. It looks like a sport car and she saw Ms. Tsunade stepping out from the driver seat. Being a club owner, she is really rich. She looked at her direction and smiled.

''Hi there, Miss Hinata. You are sure a nice sight to look at. You are beautiful, do you know that?'' Tsunade smiled and saw Hinata started to blushed.

''You are beautiful and innocence too. Come,let me take you to my favourite eating place''. Tsunade said to her.

Tsunade treated her to lunch at a hotel's restaurant and after they finished eating, she spoke, ''You know, I am a very straightforward person and showing my card to you is just an introduction''.

She smirked and continued.''If you want me to help you, you should do something for me''.

Hinata nodded and asked, ''How can I repay you, Ms Tsunade?''.

She smiled and said, '' I need you to _please_ someone.''

Hinata eyed widened and she said. "Wh-what? What did you mean by pleasing someone Ms Tsunade?''

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "I know that you are considered as innocent in this but there is one client of mine that always put my reputation to shame. Hahaha ''. She laughed.

''I am just kidding, he is a son of my friend. A fool that alway complaining about my service. ''She smirked.

''Hmm, I think he needs a fresh one.'' Tsunade was observing Hinata up and down.

''And I think he needs you. He'll turn 25 this month and I would like to give him the best birthday gift ever.'' She looked at Hinata reaction.

 _What? What is this._ As a girl who never date or in relationship, Hinata still understand the meaning of what Tsunade said just now.

'' What are- Ms. Tsunade, I thought that you will be the one to help me." Hinata said nervously.

Before this, she thought that Tsunade will offer a job for her. Any kind of job and not anything that related to 'that'. The thing that make a woman use her body to- no, this is not right.

''Okay fine. If you dont want to do it, I will find someone else.'' Tsunade called a waiter for the bill and began to stand up.

''Wa- Wait Ms Tsunade''. Hinata said and Tsunade looked at her.

''If I did it, the operation can be done, right?.'' Hinata asked, her voice started shaking.

Tsunade sat back on her chair and smiled. '' Of course Hinata, thats the original plan. What? Do you think I will lie to you? Think Hinata, this is your only chance. You got a nice body. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Beside, he is a complete stranger and you just have to do it once.''

After a moment, Hinata looked at Tsunade and said, ''Yes, I will do everything you say''.

 _As long as my mother can undergo her operation and we can be together again_.

oxoxoxoxoxo

This spoiled kid never answers my call. Tsunade thought. After three times trying, the said person answered the call.

''What do you want, old hag?'' Sasuke spoke.

''Tsk, tsk Sasuke. You always been so cold. Do I have to remind you that I am your godmother-''.

''Yeah right, whatever you said. Make it quick. I got a lot of work to do.''

''Wow, it is rare having you so busy with your job. Did your father did something that turn you to an obedient little son. Hahaha''. Tsunade teased.

Sasuke sighed. ''Fine, I am hanging up now.''

''Wait Sasuke''. Tsunade stop laughing and spoke.''You know, I got something for you. A very special one''.

''What is it, Tsunade?''. Sasuke replied uninterested.

After Tsunade explaining everything to him, Sasuke smirked.

Well thats interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter.. Sorry for my English..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Today is the day. The day to obtain $70,000 for her mother's operation. Tsunade promised that if she behave, the money will be transfered to the hospital under her name.

Right now, Hinata was waiting nervously in a hotel room. She looked around. _Am I going to do this?_ Tsunade requested her to wait in this room. Hinata was so nervous and unsure what will happen next.

She don't even know him. He might be a bad person. _No, I cant turn back now_. It will be just one night with a stranger and she just have to endure it. And her mother can recover after this.

Her thought was disturbed when the door of the room was opened and revealed a figure of a man. He closed the door and adjust the brightness of the light in the room. The first time she noticed was the onyx eyes that staring right at her.

"Well, are you already in the mood?" Hinata startled at his voice. He means the dim light. _No. It's the hotel staff that adjust the light before I came._

The man walked further inside the room and get closer to her.

''So, you are the special one huh? I have to thanks Tsunade this time." He smirked while looked at her.

 _Run.. Get out..This is not good idea_.. _But, no.. I can't. The money and mom-_ Suddenly, the man reached out his hand and touched her face.

"Your eyes are different". Sasuke said .

 _And they are beautiful_. Sasuke thought.

"You smell nice too". Unaware of the closeness of his face, Hinata startled and back away from him.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, I believe Tsunade has already explained every single rule to you right?". He stared at her.

 _Just stay still and let him have his way with you._ That's what Tsunade has reminded her before.

"I-I am sorry, Sir". She looked down and hold her tears. Unable to look at his face.

oxoxoxoxoxo

The moment Sasuke entered the room he noticed a set of gorgeous eyes looking at him. He can't see her clearly. So he increased the brightness of the room. There she is, his another plaything for tonight.

 _A long dark blue hair. And what's up with that loose fitting._ Sasuke judged her. He noticed that the girl was nervous. _That old hag._

He told the girl to take a shower and smirked when listening to the sound of running water. Sasuke removed his coat, loosen his tie and start messaging.

'She is here. Stop calling me for tonight'. Sasuke send the message to Tsunade.

Tsunade received his message and smirked. _Huh, I know you are glad the moment you see her Sasuke. She is the right one. Hinata, I am so sorry._ Her face softened. _It just that I hope someone will finally shows Sasuke what is the true meaning of love. And you might be the one Hinata._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _Flashback.._

"Fuhhh, I need fresh air". Tsunade stepped out from her car and start walking to the park direction.

"Polices are pain in the ass. I hate them". Tsunade said annoyed.

When she reached the park, she stopped walking and start looking for a place to sit. Then, she saw a bench with someone sitting on it.

 _Wow, she's young and beautiful. But looks so sad._ Tsunade started walking to the girl.

Tsunade greeted the girl and asked permission to sit beside her. After observing her, Tsunade just can't help herself and asked the girl what makes her so sad.

 _It's a waste to that pretty face._ She thought.

After hearing the girl problem, Tsunade realized something. _Money huh?_

She observed the girl again and thought deeply. _This young lady seems desperate for money. I can offer her something._

Tsunade eyed the girl and thought about something. _Hmmm...She looks perfect. She is completely different from all womans that Sasuke met before._

Yes, Tsunade cared deeply for Sasuke. To her, Sasuke is like her own son. But he has a problem. After his mother's death, he turns cold towards other people. Having a strict father can be the reason why. But Itachi, his big brother was nothing like him.

Sasuke just don't care other's feeling. Tsunade can't accept the fact that he is a womanizer. Well, the handsome gene runs in his blood but that's so wrong. He always ended up with different girl. The longest relationship he ever had with a woman was just a week. He got bored and dumped them.

 _No Sasuke. I can't let you continue living like this. You need to learn to love and to be loved_.

Tsunade looked at Hinata.

 _Let's try my luck_. Tsunade thought.

oxoxoxoxoxo

It took a quite long time for Hinata to get out from the bathroom. She found a bath robe inside the bathroom and wipe her teary eyes.

 _No. He can't see me like this. I can't cry._ Hinata thought. After inhaled deeply, she opened the bathroom door, stepped outside and eyes searching for the another person inside the room.

The said man was holding a glass of water, staring at her behaviour and smirked _._

"I hate to force myself on woman. It is just not my style".Sasuke stared at her.

"No-no Sir. I am ready".Hinata replied while holding back her tears.

Sasuke took a sip of water and said. "Very well then".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning: Lemon ahead**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata closed her eyes as he walked towards her direction. The light in the room was not bright as before.

Sasuke touched her face and asked her. "What is your name?"

"My- my name is Hinata''. Hinata replied nervously.

''Hinata? Do you know my name?'' Sasuke asked while caressing her cheek. Hinata shook her head.

Sasuke pulled her chin up and make her look directly to his eyes _._ "My name is Sasuke. Nice to meet you Hinata." Sasuke spoke and sealed his lips with her.

Hinata felt the pressure on her lips. Her first kiss was stolen by a man named Sasuke. She stood still and start shivering when one of his hands wrapped around her waist. Sasuke carried Hinata bridal style and put her on the bed.

"Lie down." Sasuke said and Hinata obeyed. She tried to imagine other thing but was disturbed when she felt him moving on top of her.

Sasuke looked intensely at her. It was like the look of a predator watching its prey. He looked at her full lips and kiss her rougher than before.

Hinata eyes widened when she felt he bit her lower lips and she turned her head to her left gasping for air. This is too much for her. She just don't know how to react and realized it was a mistake turning her head when she felt Sasuke attacked her neck. Kissing and licking.

Sasuke smirked when he found she tried to back away from him. No, he wont let her do that. She's too hard to resist. Sasuke pinned both her hands with one hand and smirked.

"No, we just getting started." He said and moving further down to nibble at her collarbone. He parted her robe to reveal her milky white skin. His lips were hot as they moved along her collarbone and landed on the swell of her right breast.

Being her first time in this situation, fear took over. Hinata tried to break free from his hold but he was stronger. She was too weak, that's why people took an advantage on her. Then she started to cry.

Sasuke stopped his assault and looked at her face. "Why are you crying? I am not going to have my way on a crying woman." Sasuke tightened his grip that holding her hands.

Sasuke knew he's being a jerk but he was angry at her. _Why does she agree for the first time?_ He thought. "You did this for money right? If you resist, just get out from here." He told her _._

Sasuke looked into her eyes when she said. "I am sorry, Sir.. Th- this is my first time and I really tried hard not to cry. Please don't tell Ms Tsunade." She cupped Sasuke face from below and kissed him.

Sasuke eyes widened due to her actions and take no time to kiss her deeper. _I just can told her to get out and threaten her not to show her face again._ He thought.

 _But I can't. Her touch, her body felt so good. So right._

Sasuke continue kissing her lips, neck and her exposed breast preparing her for the main event. He loosen his belt and took off his pant. Hinata blushed and closed her eyes.

Sasuke braced himself above her body. He placed himself at her entrance and cupped her face.

"Are you on pill, Hinata?." He asked while caressing her hair.

"H- huh? Ms. Tsunade gave me one this morning." Hinata replied. Her voice low and nervous.

Sasuke smirked and said. "Is this your first time?"

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him beneath her lashes. She nodded hesitantly.

Sasuke heart skipped a beat the moment he looked deeply into her eyes. _What is this feeling?._ Sasuke thought.

He braced one hand on the matress then thrust forward. Sasuke groan at her tightness.

She bit her lips and closed her eyes. It hurts so much. Her tears dropped silently on her cheek.

"Shit, you're so tight." Sasuke murmured. Her inner muscles clamped around him, grip him like a vise. He could feel that his width stretched her.

He remembered when Tsunade told him this girl is a virgin. He noticed that the girl was crying and he wipe her tears. _Why do I even care when she cried?._ Sasuke thought.

After he let her adjust to his size, he encircled her body with his arms. He moved over her and felt she writhed beneath him. He kissed her. His body stiffen when she moved her arm over his back.

Hinata ignored the weird sensation when her body began to tremble. She only groan weakly as she felt the man above her started pumping her and pick up the pace.

Hinata gasped at the fierce movement of his hips. He was watching her. The eyes full of desires while his body move and took full possession of her body.

Their breathing became labored as his face burrowed into the curve of her neck. Sasuke made a gluttural sound as he emptied his seed inside her. He bit her to suppress his moans and marking her.

Hinata felt the weight of his body fell heavily on top of her, sinking her tiny body deeper into the mattress. She just stared at the ceiling above them and suddenly she heard him said, "Stay with me tonight."

She knew that it was an order. Without any movement, she slowly closed her eyes and let sleep took over.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt her soft breathing. Her bare back was facing him and one of his arm landed on her hips. The memory of past few hours made him smirked.

He played with her hair. _So soft._ He moved his hand slowly against her soft skin.

 _What are you doing, Sasuke?. Time to leave._ He thought.

With a groan, he pushed himself up and climbed out of the bed. He saw her moved slightly facing his direction. He studied her sleeping face. _Beautiful._

Sasuke smirked when he saw her bite mark that he gave her. _Tch, hell of a night huh, Sasuke._ He dressed himself and his eyed landed on the bed sheet. He spotted few red spots on the sheet.

He stood still looking at the red spot but his face showed no emotion. Then, he grabbed his things and left the woman alone on the hotel's bed.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata stirred as she slowly awake. She felt pain and discomfort all over her body. She sat up with a gasp and realized she was naked. Eyes searching for another presence in the room. _No one. He has left._

She felt terrible and started crying. The dull throbbing between her legs bothered her the most. Her eyes drifted to the red spot on the bed sheet. _Blood._ The symbol of a woman who has lost her virginity.

She hugged her knees and cried silently. Hoping that she just had a terrible dream and everything will back to normal when she woke up. _But, it is not a dream. It's real. You have to face it, Hinata._ She sobbed as she cupped her hands over her face.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata waited impatiently outside of the operating room. It's been a few hours since her mother get inside. Fighting alone.

Suddenly, the door opened. She moved her head to the direction of the door. Then, nothing can makes her happier than hearing the good news. The operation has succeeded. She smiled for the first time in that day.

Her mother was finally received her much-needed surgery. She will make up a story to explain to her mother. There was no way she would break her mother's heart. She will never tell anyone the truth. It was her biggest secret and no one will ever know about this. No one.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **I'm going to end the chapter here, Btw, thanks for the reviews guys:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke sighed as one of his ex-girlfriend named Sakura kept calling him from yesterday. Sasuke silenced his phone and mentally cursed, _What does this bitch wants?._

He heard a knock at his office door and told the person to enter.

"This is the report for this week Sasuke." His assistant said and put the document on his table.

"Leave it there, I will check it later." Sasuke responded.

" Hmm, are you sick Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at his assistant and replied, "Shut up Suigetsu, your presence here is not helping at all. Just leave."

"Oh, come on man. Chill out will you? How about a drink after this? I will invite Jugo to join us." Suigetso smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke closed his eyes ignoring his assistant. He moved his chair slightly to view the city scenery through the transparent wall from his office. _Yeah, a drink would be nice._

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Hinata, the customers from Table 2 has requested you to take their orders". One of Hinata co-worker, Tenten said in front the counter.

"Huh, why is that?" Hinata asked.

" I don't know. They are so persistent. They won't make orders unless you come and serve them." Tenten told Hinata.

" It's okay, Tenten. I will go take their orders." Hinata said while grabbing her pen and a menu book.

"Tch, I know that I don't have your figure. Those guys are so insensitive." Tenten sighed.

Hinata giggled and replied, " It's not like that, Tenten. Maybe they are from my college. My classmates know I worked here."

Tenten smiled and said, " Yeah, maybe you're right Hinata, I'll watch the counter while you gone okay."

" Okay." Hinata smiled and headed to the said customers.

From far, Hinata looked at the customers. There were three of them. _I recognized them. They are our regular customers here._

"Urmm, can I help you?". Hinata asked the customers.

"There you are! Here, sit here first. We want to talk to you " The guy with blonde hair smiled and pointed to empty seat beside him. While his friends eyeing Hinata up and down.

" I-I think it is not necessary sir. I'll take your orders from here". Hinata said to them.

"It's just a small chat. That's all. Come here-" The blonde hair reached out his arm trying to touch Hinata's hand.

Shocked at his action, Hinata backed away and spoke. " I'm sorry, I don't mean to-"

The blonde guy clicked his tongue, rose from his chair and took a step towards Hinata. " Hey, is it hard to listen to your customer-"

"That is not necessary young man." Hinata's manager, Madam Suzy said to the group. " Hinata, you can go back to the counter. I will be the one to take their orders."

Hinata silently thanked Madam Suzy and dismissed as the group watched she left.

"Hmpphh, there is no need to do that. We are leaving." They all rose from their chair and one of them kicked a chair, as a sign of protest.

Hinata saw all three of them leaving the restaurant and when she returned to the counter, Tenten asked her what happened.

" We lost our customers. It's all my fault. I should just listened to him." Hinata said sadly to Tenten.

"Nah, they're jerks. We don't need to serve customers like them." Tenten said while holding Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata nodded and thought to herself. _Why some people treat me like this. Do I really looks like an easy target?_

Hinata remembered the memories of few weeks ago. She excused herself to the restroom. She washed her face and looked at her reflection on the mirror.

It's been three weeks since _their_ last encounter. She shook her head and left the restroom to continue with her work.

oxoxoxoxoxo

That night, Sasuke with another two guys, Suigetsu and Jugo stopped at a bar for their drinks.

Sasuke completely ignored drunk Suigetsu when he started to make a scene by standing on his chair. But only being stopped by Jugo. "Not again, Suigetsu". Jugo sighed while restraining Suigetsu movement before he broke anything on the counter.

As Sasuke took a sip of his drink, a busty woman with a tight dress approached him.

"Hey, handsome." The woman said flirtily.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at her. _Here comes another problem._ The woman sat on a chair next to him.

He ignored the woman and continuing to sip his drink.

" I'm Maria". The woman leaned closer and examined his handsome feature.

"Those are your friends huh?". She said and pointed to Jugo and drunk Suigetsu. " He made quite a scene". The woman said trying to get Sasuke attention.

 _Urghh my head hurt_. Sasuke thought and rose from his chair.

" Hey, where are you going?" The woman asked Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her and headed to a restroom. The woman followed him.

As soon as Sasuke entered the restroom, the busty woman pushed him and trapped him between her body and the wall.

"What do you want?". Sasuke finally spoke.

"Don't ignore me, handsome. How about we spend the night together?" The woman ran her hand along Sasuke's chest. Seducing him.

Sasuke stared at the woman. _Spend the night huh._

The woman pulled down Sasuke face and nibbled his lower lips. Without thinking, Sasuke kissed her roughly.

The woman moaned and wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck.

As they kissing, Sasuke's mind flashed back a figure of _a woman with innocent eyes. Whimpering under him, blushing as he curled his finger between her soft hair._

Sasuke stopped and pushed the busty woman away . Without looking at the woman, he left the restroom and walked to Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Let's go you two". Sasuke said while heading towards the exit door. Jugo nodded as he dragged together drunk Suigetsu walked out from the bar.

oxoxoxoxoxo

" Is everything alright, Sasuke?." Jugo asked while driving and kept his eyes on the road. Jugo worked as Sasuke's driver and bodyguard. Well, he never need one actually. Sasuke alone was enough to protect and defense himself. Its his father that kept insisting to get one for him. Yeah right, to monitor his every single move. But of course, Sasuke wouldn't allowed that.

While the drunk man at the back seat of the car was his ex-classmate, who's been accepted to work for his company few years ago.

"Nothing, drop me off at my condo. I don't feel like to sleep at home tonight." Sasuke said.

 _Home._ After his mother's death, he moved out and live seperately from his family. It has been 5 years since his mother gone. He finished his college and started working at his family company after his father demanding him to help his brother, Itachi to run the company.

Every time he visited his home, he became sad. He missed his mother so much. It's too painful. He hated that feeling. That's why he decided to stay at his condo, away from his sadness.

Sasuke looked out through the car window. Ignoring his mixed feelings but what bothered him the most was the image of a certain girl. _Hinata._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's the end of this chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. English is not my first language. Sorry for my bad grammar T^T.. I'll try to improve.:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata was just about to stand up when Ino came startling her from behind.

"Hinataaa." Ino smiled and poked Hinata's cheek.

Hinata giggled and said, " Yes Ino, you're in a good mood today. Did something nice happen?"

"Hehe.. I bet you are the one will be happy after you hear this." Ino said and continue. " We're planning to watch movie this weeked. And you're invited."

Hinata was shocked a little when Ino told her. Being in the final year, everyone was busy with their own project and presentation.

"Hmm, we rarely spend any time together. " Hinata replied.

"Yeah, Sai is the one who recommend this first. I think its a good idea. Guess what? Naruto will join too." Ino teased Hinata.

Hinata blushed hearing his name. _Her first crush._ Ino is the only one who knew about this and kept teasing her everytime they saw Naruto.

"Well, are you going to join us or not?" Ino asked Hinata.

 _I guess it is not wrong to spend some time with friends._ Hinata thought.

"Alright Ino. I'll join you guys this weekend." Hinata smiled at Ino.

Ino then hugged Hinata and told, she will call her later to discuss about this weekend and headed to Sai's group.

The group looked at her direction and smiled. One of her classmate, Kiba waved his hand before being stopped by Naruto.

"Hey don't wave at Hinata. Only I can do that. Haha." Naruto smiled while waving his hand at Hinata.

Ino watched the scene and winked at Hinata. Hinata began to blushed redder _. Naruto is smiling at me._

Hinata smiled back at the group and giggled as Naruto and Kiba kept bickering before their next class started.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Tsunade heard her phone ringing as she entered her house. _It's Sasuke_. She answered the call.

"Hello Sasuke. This is your first time calling me at the middle of night. Do you miss me?" Tsunade laughed.

Sasuke sighed and said," _Do you know where she lives_?."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows." You know where I lived, Sasuke. You can come over. I will cook something specially for you." Tsunade replied jokingly.

" _Not you, grandma_ _._ _I am asking about her._ " Sasuke said annoyed.

"Haha. Alright, alright. Let me guess, it's Hinata right?." Tsunade smiled wickedly.

Sasuke tensed and waited for Tsunade to continue.

"Okay, listen here. I don't exactly know where her house is. But I know where she works." Tsunade explained to Sasuke.

" _Where is it? Where does she work?"._ Sasuke replied.

"Hahaha. Why Sasuke? I thought you are not the type who become easily attached with someone." Tsunade teased him.

" _Just answer the fucking question_." Sasuke replied.

" Tch, there goes your temper." Tsunade sighed and continue, " If I tell you her workplace, buy me something nice okay". Tsunade said.

She heard Sasuke sighed. " _Fine. Just tell me what you want later Tsunade_."

"That's my boy.." Tsunade smirked. This is so exciting.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke smiled after his conversation with Tsunade ended.

She is a part time worker. He knew her location. After all these night, he could only think of her.

 _I found you, Hinata._ He put his phone down and walked to his bed. He closed his eyes, smiling and really looking forward to tomorrow.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _The next day.._

"Good evening, Tenten. I am sorry I'm late today. We had a little discussion with our lecturer after class." Hinata explained apologetically.

" It's okay Hinata. We got only few customers afterall." Tenten said to Hinata.

" Thank you, Tenten. Let me keep my bag first." Hinata walked hurriedly to her locker and started her work by cleaning up a few tables.

"Hinata, a rich customer just came to our restaurant. Did you notice a car that parked outside. It's his car. He's handsome too, you know". Tenten said happily to Hinata.

 _Oh that big black car._ Hinata smiled and said. "What does he order Tenten?"

"Hmm, he only requested for a plain water. He'll order later. He said he's waiting for his friend. I hope his friend is a guy. Haha." Tenten laughed.

Hinata just smiled at Tenten. She had no idea who the person is.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke slowly drove and parked his car in front of a restaurant. The restaurant occupied two levels of the building. They serve Chinese food.

 _She works here._

He stepped outside from his car and entered the restaurant. Eyes searching for someone. _She's not here yet._

He noticed a waiter was looking and greeted him happily. He headed to the second level and chose a table close to the window.

The waiter came to take his order. He told her to order later and was waiting for someone.

After few minutes waiting, his eyes catched something outside the window and saw someone he so eager to see. He saw her walked and get inside the restaurant.

He smiled _. There she is. This is really her workplace._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata was busy cleaning a table when she heard a man spoke to her.

"I would like to make an order." The man said.

"Okay. What would you like to -". Hinata stopped talking as she turned towards the man.

 _It's you!.. How?..._ Hinata's eyes widened. She became speechless.

Sasuke smirked and said. "What? You look like you just saw a ghost".

 _This is worst than ghost. What is he doing here?_ Hinata thought nervously.

"Haa its you Sir. Are your friend is here? Would you like to order now?" Tenten said as she approached Hinata and the handsome customer.

"What's special here?" Sasuke said and putting his hand inside his pocket without removing his eyes from Hinata.

"Hmm actually we got two special menus here. Customer loves it. Its Chow Mein and Won Ton soup." Tenten explained to Sasuke.

"Are you sure it's just two?" Sasuke smiled. _The other special is in front of him now._

Hinata finally looked down as Tenten continue. "Yup, these two menus are frequently ordered by our customer."

" Alright then, give me the first one. " Sasuke said still staring at Hinata.

Hinata felt uneasy and started to moved away further from him . Suddenly she heard Sasuke said. "I want her to bring the food to me upstairs." Sasuke pointed to Hinata while talking.

Tenten just nodded and write the menu on a paper without noticing the awkward atmosphere between Hinata and the customer.

Sasuke smirked at Hinata and headed upstairs.

oxoxoxoxoxo

" Here's the food. Go bring to him Hinata" Tenten pushed the tray towards Hinata.

" Urmm Tenten, I think it's okay if you bring the food to him". Hinata said nervously to Tenten.

" But Hinata, he is already told that he wants you to bring the food to him. Haa do you remember what happened last time?" Tenten reminded Hinata about the three customers before.

"You just have to bring the food to him. Its his first time eating here. I wished it's me that bring the food to him..Hahaha." Tenten laughed.

 _But he's not a regular customer._ "B-but Tenten-"Hinata trying to make excuses.

"Please Hinata. The food is getting cold. Just bring it to him and returned back here. " Tenten said trying to reassure Hinata.

 _It's easier said than done._ Hinata sighed and took the tray.

 _Just deliver the food to him and leave._ Hinata thought as she continue to walk.

As soon as Hinata arrived upstairs, she immediately spotted him. With all courage, she walked towards his table.

"Here's your food." Hinata put the tray on the table and turned around quickly.

"Wait." Sasuke spoke. " We don't even have a proper greeting yet". Sasuke smiled.

Hinata turned and looked at him. "There's no need to do that. You should finish your meal and leave."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "I believed that it's not the right the way to talk to a customer. It's my first time here." Sasuke smirked and stared at her.

Hinata looked away. _His stare is too much._

"Wh- what do you want? How do you know this place? " Hinata said trying to keep her voice steady.

"You don't know what I am capable of, Hinata." Sasuke said eyeing her.

Without saying anything, Hinata quickly walked, leaving behind the smirking Sasuke.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Do you enjoy the food, Sir?" Tenten said while smiling beside Hinata.

"Yes, it's good. No wonder you guys called it _special."_ Sasuke said while looking at Hinata.

Hinata took the money from Sasuke and suddenly he said. "Keep the change. You deserved it."

Hinata startled and said " No-no, we can't take any-"

"Alright Sir. Thank you for your kindness. Please come again.". Tenten interruptedHinata from speaking.

Sasuke nodded and before he turned away, he looked directly into Hinata's eyes.

"I will." He said and walked out smiling from the restaurant.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Alright.. Thats the end of the chapter. Till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the update guys. Enjoy..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata and Ino was already arrived at the mall waiting for their friends.

"Those guys are late again. They do this every time. I'm gonna smack their head, each one of them." Ino said annoyed.

Hinata giggled and trying to calm her friend down. "Maybe they all get stuck in a traffic jam. It's weekend, there are lots of people going outside."

"You always are too soft hearted toward them Hinata. I would not have let them get off so easily." Ino clenched her fists.

Hinata smiled at Ino and said "How about we go sit down while waiting for them?"

Ino nodded and they spotted empty chairs and walked to the chairs.

"Hinata. When are you going to meet the woman again?" Ino looked at Hinata.

Hinata raised her eyebrows. _Oh no._

"The woman that lend her money to you. I bet she is rich. I want to meet her too." Ino smiled at Hinata.

" Sh- she is a very busy woman. It's not easy to meet with her. Hehe." Hinata said nervously.

Yup. Hinata made up a story. She was lying about she was hired by a woman to clean her house. In one condition, she need to become her personal maid and agreed to make Hinata repay the money by cleaning up her house.

Hinata thought it was the best way to explained to them especially to Ino and her mom. _The secret is safe._

"Ohh. So you will go to her house only when she request you to do the cleaning service? Like that?" Ino asked Hinata.

"Ye- yeah." Hinata replied.

Hinata sighed with relief when Ino suddenly spotted their friends walking towards them.

"It's them." Ino walked angrily and pinched Sai's arm for being late.

The others were being nagged by Ino. Hinata walked towards the group and silently hoped Ino will never ask her about this again.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Suigetsu sighed and walked toward Sasuke's car. He get inside the car and started complaining.

"It's weekend bro. Why do I have to meet you when I can enjoy the weekend by myself?" Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

"Stop complaining. Do you get what I need?." Sasuke asked, taking the envelope from Suigetsu.

"Yup. It's all inside the envelope. Her address, phone number and so on. And who is this girl again? She's cute but why you need to know everything about her?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and said. "I don't need to explain it to you."

"Fine Sasuke. Yeah, the guy that you hired to spy on this girl called me just now." Suigetsu said.

"What does he want?" Sasuke replied while opening the envelope.

"He saw her today at a mall. Looks like she's hanging out with her friends. They also bought tickets for movie. Most of them are boys." Suigetsu smiled looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke flinched upon hearing it. He looked at Suigetsu.

"Where is the mall?" Sasuke asked impatient.

"It's quite far from here. It's Bluewater mall." Suigetsu replied while yawning.

"Get out." Sasuke said.

" What-". Suigetsu asked confused.

"I said get out." Sasuke said angrily.

 _He sounds angry. "_ Alright. Geez." Suigetsu opened the car door and stepped outside.

Without wasting time, Sasuke started his car and leave immediately.

"What the hell is his problem?" Suigetsu whined.

 _Why does he behave like that? Who is that girl anyway?_ Feeling confused by Sasuke's sudden change of mood.

oxoxoxoxoxo

After Sasuke arrived at the mall, he looked around carefully.

 _They bought tickets._ He remembered and headed to the cinema.

As soon as he arrived, he immediately searched the crowd to see if _she_ was there.

There is no sign of her. The movie is probably already started. _Shit_.

 _Calm down Sasuke._

He decided to have an iced coffee after he spotted a cafe near the cinema area.

Inside the cafe, he noticed a group of woman was already looking at his direction.

 _Isn't he cute? Is he alone? He's so handsome._ The group of woman whispering to each other.

Sasuke ignored them and made his order. After he got his iced coffee, he sat at a table and facing to the direction of the cinema.

He bring out his phone from his pocket and searching for her phone number. Earlier, he go through the document inside the envelope and saved her phone number before entered the mall.

 _Hinata._ He looked at his phone.

 _Patient Sasuke._ Mentally cursed himself for having to behave like this.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata giggled when Naruto said. "I could do beter than him. His kick is too weak. And he didn't run fast enough." Naruto said criticising the movie as they walked to get outside of the cinema.

Kiba heard Naruto and mocked him. "Yeah right, you can't even catch a running puppy."

"What did you say? You wanna fight me huh?" Naruto grabbed Kiba's collar.

"That's enough you two. Act like an adult will ya?" Shikamaru said, became annoyed as he watched their childish behaviour.

Hinata just smiled at them while Ino shook her head. Totally agreed with Shikamaru.

" What are we going to do next?" Ino asked the group. Sai was standing beside her.

"Let's go to eat something. The clumsy moves of the hero make me hungry." Naruto said and grabbed Hinata's hand.

Hinata's cheek turned red and Naruto said to her. "What do you want to eat Hinata? I'll treat you today."

"I don't mind actually. " Hinata replied shyly. Naruto still holding her hand.

"How about us Naruto?" Kiba said to him.

"You pay for yourself." Naruto glared at Kiba.

Hinata giggled as she watched those two. _They are so funny._

The rest of the group continue to walk and began to leave the cinema area.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke stopped drinking his coffee when he saw her. She was smiling. That's the first time he saw her smile.

 _And who is the blond guy. He's holding her hand. Is he her boyfriend?_ His knuckles turned white.

Sasuke continued observing her and something moved within him when he saw her blushing. Because of the dork blonde.

Feeling furious, Sasuke took his phone and called her number.

He saw Hinata suddenly stopped and bring out her phone. _Answer it._

" _Hello, Hinata's speaking."_ Hinata answered the call _._

Sasuke stood up and began to walk out from the cafe.

He stopped and stood in front of the cafe. He looked at her direction and said "Are you having fun?"

Hinata became confused. _His voice is familiar._

" _Sorry, I think you've called the wrong number-"_ Hinata replied.

"Look to your left." Sasuke said while observing her behaviour.

Hinata turned to her left.

 _Oh God.. It's him again._ Her eyes widened in terror when she saw him.

Her friends were already several steps ahead. They stopped and waiting for her.

"Go-go ahead guys. I need to go to restroom. I'll meet you guys later." Hinata said to the group.

Hinata waved and tried really hard to fake her smile to her friends.

Then, she continue to talk to Sasuke. " _Please, just l-leave me alone."_ Her voiced cracked as she spoke through the phone.

Sasuke smirked and replied. " I don't think so. Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

Hinata startled by his words and her lips formed the word _no_. Sasuke smirked.

"Come over here." Sasuke said demanding. She shook her head. Sasuke raised one eyebrow and started to walk towards Hinata.

 _Please no.._ Shocked by his action, Hinata gasped and said "S-stop.. Don't come over here. I'll go to you."

Sasuke stopped walking and smirking. _Hmm that's easy._

After took a final look to her friends, Hinata slowly walked to Sasuke.

Hinata stopped in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

"Follow me." Sasuke spoke.

"Wh-what. Where?" Hinata asked confused. She could feel Sasuke's piercing gaze on her.

"You'll see". Sasuke said.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's the end of chapter.. Till next time..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys.. Here's the update..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Wa-wait.. Where are we going?" Hinata said. She stopped walking and began looking around realizing that he has brought her to his car.

"My place." Sasuke stated clearly.

"Why do you think that I'm going to follow you? My friends are waiting for me." Hinata glared at him.

Sasuke gave a sinister smile. "Oh really? Should I get rid all of them?"

Hinata shocked hearing it from him "What are you-?"

"You don't know what I am capable of, Hinata." Sasuke said threatened her.

"Dont't drag my friends into this. They have nothing to do with us". Hinata said angrily at him.

"Oh yeah. So get your ass inside the car and do what I say."

"I don't want to. I won't let you do as you please." Hinata eyes get teary.

Sasuke smirked and said, "You were not complaining a lot _that_ night."

"Stop it." Hinata shut her eyes. "That one night thing is over".

"Not for me. Get inside the car now. Don't make me force you."

" I'll scream." Hinata warned him.

Sasuke had enough. "Is that because of that blonde guy?" He glared at her.

Hinata eyes widened. _He means Naruto._

"Should I get rid of him first?" Sasuke said in a serious tone.

Hinata stood there, silenced by his threatening words. With a courage, she wipe her teary eyes and opened the car door.

Sasuke shocked at her action. _She did it because of him._ His eyes narrowed dangerously.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked Sasuke.

Sasuke tighten his grip on the steering and continue driving. Feeling scared, Hinata gripped her shirt tightly.

 _What do I do. This man is dangerous._

Hinata was panicking the entire ride, felt uneasy heading to the unknown destination. The man beside her chose to keep silent. _Is he mad? Where are we heading to?_

Hinata started to shake from fear when they reached a condominium area.

"What is this? Why are you taking me here?" She looked at Sasuke, begging for an answer.

Sasuke glared at her, "Now, have I got your attention? What about your blonde guy?" Sasuke said as he parked his car.

He get outside of the car. Walked to the passenger seat and grabbed her hand.

"Ouch.. L-let go of my hand." Hinata winced as Sasuke forced her to walk as they headed to an elevator.

Sasuke tightened his grip, holding her more securely as he opened his condo door.

As soon as they get inside his condo, Sasuke pushed Hinata toward the wall. He pressed his entire body against her.

He felt like he was losing control. These past days, he dreamed and even fantasized about having her again.

He glared deep into her eyes and whispering in angry. " I've never felt like this before. I have never met anyone like you. I've never wanted anyone like this." Sasuke said as he kissed her.

 _Don't_.Breaking the kiss, Hinata said to him, "Please, please just leave me alone." Her voice small and cracking.

"No. I want back what is mine. You thought by running off would stop me?" Sasuke told her as he continued to devour her lips.

"I can find you wherever you are, anytime, anywhere." He muttered between the kiss.

He kept kissing her as he pushed her up against the wall. His hands moved up under her shirt, sweeping over her bare skin before unhooking her bra.

Hinata was trying to push him away but he was too strong for her.

"Please. Please stop." She was crying now, begging him to stop.

"You love him, don't you?". Sasuke asked her. Hinata shut her eyes tightly.

This made him angry. Sasuke carried her and kicked his bedroom door.

Hinata kept fighting him. He stopped her movement and threw her on his bed.

 _No.. no.. no._ Hinata tried to escape but Sasuke was faster. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him.

"Going somewhere?". Sasuke said as he moved on top of her, restraining her movement.

Hinata's body shook violently and she said, "Let me go. Please. I'm begging you."

She was just becoming more alarmed when she felt he gripped her shirt. His hand slowly moved up along her waist and landed on her breast.

She tried to pushed him away from her. Enraged by her rejection, Sasuke yanked at her shirt and ripped it away.

Her shirt was torn exposing her to Sasuke.

"Stop.." She pushed harder but he held her.

"I want you." Sasuke whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

 _No.._ Hinata was shaken up due to his aggresive assault.

"I- I hate you." Hinata said through clenched teeth as her tears welled up in her eyes.

He stopped kissing her. His body suddenly became frozen. He gazed down into her face.

"I hate people like you.". Her voice hardened, anger behind it.

Sasuke was shocked by her words and speechless for a moment.

Hinata felt he suddenly removed his body from her. He threw something on top of her. She felt a piece of cloth felt across her exposed body.

Sasuke left the bed and get out from the bedroom.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke cursed as he punched the wall. _Why did her words hurt so much. It hurts to the core. Shit._

He was confused by his mixed feelings. His emotions don't make sense.

Inside the bedroom, Hinata tried to fix her shirt. _It's torn already._

She startled when the door opened and without looking at her, Sasuke said to her, "Get your thing. I'll send you back home."

Sasuke noticed her torn shirt and continue, " You can wear my shirt" He paused. "Sorry for your shirt."

He closed the door and Hinata sighed, relieved.

oxoxoxoxoxo

No one spoke during the entire ride home.. He didn't say anything at all to her.

 _It's strange_. Hinata thought to herself. _Why is he acting like that?_

She turned slightly to look at his expressionless face. She decided to remain silent all the way back to her house.

As soon as they arrived, she looked at his face. There was a sad look.

They were still silent for a moment and Hinata was thinking.

 _Should she be mad at him or thank him for sending her back home?_

She was so confused.

"Urm, I -" Hinata tried to say something to him.

" No. Don't say anything." Sasuke cut her off and closed his eyes. Reluctant to meet her gaze.

She widened her eyes at his words. Hinata nodded and as kind as she is, she whispered the word, "Thank you".

Hinata closed the door and entered her house. She walked over to a window watching him leave. _Why did she feel like this?_

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's the end of this chapter guys.. Yeah, Sasuke is a jerk :P**

 **Till next time..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the update..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Mom, I'm leaving now. Don't forget to take your medicine." Hinata said as she hurriedly opened the door to leave.

"Okay honey. Don't worry." Julia said to reassure her daughter as she walked to the front door.

Her mother's health was getting better after the operation. The fact she can do the house chores made Hinata happy. Eventhough Hinata always told her mother don't overdo herself.

Hinata hugged her mother and say her goodbye as she left to catch her bus to the college.

Julia waved to her daughter and closed the door. Her daughter is the person she always thankful and grateful for. Eventhough they were not related by blood, their bond are too strong.

Julia stopped walking as she heard someone came knocking at the door. She first thought that it must be Hinata and hurriedly walked to open it.

But it's not her. It's a tall guy with a glass. He wore a black suit and was holding something.

"Yes, can I help you young man?" Julia asked him.

"Sorry to interrupt madam. My name is Ben. Is Ms. Hinata here?" The man asked her.

"Hinata already left to go to her college. I'm her mother. How can I help you?" She smiled.

The tall man nodded and replied. "Here is a present for her." The man said as he gave the present to Julia.

"Oh really. Are you the one who gave this?" Julia asked while looking at the present.

"Not me madam. It's from her friend. I'm just a delivery boy. Would you please give the present to her when she come home?" The man asked and smiled.

"Of course. I'll give this to her. Thank you for the present. I think she's going to love it" She smiled back.

The man nodded and thanked her before he left.

Julia closed the door and looked at the shiny wrapped present.

 _Today is not her birthday. Her friend is so nice to give her a present._ She smiled as she placed the present onto a table and mentally reminded herself to inform her daughter later.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke was waiting inside his office when Suigetsu knock the door. He told him to enter and he sat on a chair.

"Before this you spied on her. Now a present? What are you doing Sasuke? You act like an obsessed fanboy." Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

"Shut up. Did you deliver it?" Sasuke asked Suigetsu.

"Yeah. One of the boys searched for her house and safely delivered it. Satiesfied?" Suigetsu explained to him.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Thank you."

Suigetsu eyes widened as he heard the word _thank you_ from Sasuke.

"Haha. I don't know you even knew the word _thank you_ exist Sasuke." Suigetsu laughed.

Sasuke glared at him."Yup and you can get out now."

Suigetsu stopped laughing and sighed. "Fine, Mr. Sasuke" He stood up to leave.

But before Suigetsu turned, he looked at Sasuke and said, "I don't know what games are you playing right now. Don't go around breaking woman's heart Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him and pointed to his door. "Out."

Suigetsu glared at him as he closed the door.

Sasuke sighed and leaning back in his chair.

 _Stupid Suigetsu._

He closed his eyes and recalled his conversation with Tsunade three days ago.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _Flashback..._

" _You did what?!"_ Tsunade asked him through the phone.

"I don't know. I was just lost controlled of myself at that moment. But nothing happened." Sasuke sighed after explaining to Tsunade.

" _You fool bastard. How can you treat her like that?!"_ Tsunade shouted at him.

Sasuke silenced himself as Tsunade yelled at him.

" _Foolish, selfish kid. You already made me regret introducing her to you."_ Tsunade said angrily.

Sasuke knew he was acting like her abuser that day. _Damn it_.

" _Listen kid. Woman is fragile. You can't force her on something like that. Luckily you are not here with me Sasuke. I'm gonna crack open that stupid head of yours, you know."_ Tsunade spoke angrily.

 _That's why I talked to you through the phone_. Sasuke thought.

After a moment, Tsunade continue, " _Do you love her, Sasuke?"_ Tsunade asked serious.

Sasuke chose to keep silenced.

" _Answer my question, you fool._ "

"I don't know. It's strange. Maybe, I am.'" Sasuke said to her.

Tsunade sighed and said, " _You can't force love Sasuke. You definitely can't make someone love you by force."_

"I know. I just realized about that." Sasuke replied remembering Hinata words. _She hated him._

Tsunade calmed herself down and spoke to him, " _If you really love her, prove it to her. Prove that you love her. Show your trutworthinesss and do something good for her."_

"How? She said she hated me." Sasuke replied.

" _Even with all women you've been before, you still a loser_." Tsunade sighed.

All those women are nothing compared to Hinata. She is something else. He felt like this was the first time he felt towards a woman.

" _Listen carefully what I'm going to say Sasuke. The best way you can do is,"_ Tsunade paused, " _by winning her heart in the first place."_

oxoxoxoxoxo

That night, Hinata had a dinner with her mother. Her mother already informed her about the present.

After a little cleaning up the dining table, Hinata went to her bedroom and bring together the present with her.

She placed it on her bed. She curiously looked at the beautiful wrapping paper.

She carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a box. She opened the lid and peeked inside the box.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she found a beautiful dress inside.

It's a purple floor length silk dress with long sleeves. It's simple and elegant. A _nd it's so beautiful._

She carefully put the dress on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes softened and then she smiled.

The dress was beautiful. It fit her perfectly.

Her eyes drifted to the inside the box. There is a card. She took it and read.

She don't believe it. _It's from him._

"Why? Why are you doing this?"She said slowly.

She wondered why he gave the dress to her. He was probably playing with her.

 _Why are you playing with my feelings, Sasuke._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _The next day.._

"Bye Tenten. See you tomorrow." Hinata said to Tenten as they walked different path to go back home.

 _It's too quite tonight._ Hinata walked faster.

She started to feel like she's being followed. She continued to walk. Feeling uneasy, she stopped and looked around.

 _There's no one. You just imagining things Hinata._

Suddenly, Hinata felt her body trembling when a man sneaked up behind her. Became alert about the situation, she started to scream.

"Help-" The man covered her mouth and locked both of her hands behind her body. She struggled to break free from his hold but failed.

She heard the man behind her chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her and leading her away into a dark alley. He whispered to her ear. _We got you._

Hinata eyes widened in terror as another two man stood in front of her _. It's the customers._

The blonde man flashed his devilish grin and spoke _."_ Hello sweetie, remember me?"

Hinata started to shake from fear.

"She smell nice man. _"_ Another man spoke as he closed the distance beween their faces. He was holding a camera.

 _Oh noooo.._ Her body was shaking terribly. Her cries was muffled by the suffocating palm across her face.

 _No.. Someone, please save me._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Thanks for the reviews.. Btw the troll is real. Lol..**

 **Till next time guys :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the update..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata shivered when his eyes roamed over her body as he got closer. He stopped in front her, reached out his hand and roughly cupped her cheeks.

"Well, actually we were always wondering what lies under this." The blonde man said as he tugged at her shirt.

She shook her head in terror. The man behind her is too strong. She can't even jerk him away.

Hinata wide eyes grew wider as she felt his hand making it's way up under her shirt. She was breathing hard as she struggled to break free.

Hinata closed her eyes. _No..Not like this.. Help.._

She opened her eyes when she heard the blonde man groaned in pain as he lying on the ground clutching his stomach.

 _What? Who is it?_

The man behind her started to curse at the newcomer. "What the- Shit. He's fast."

He quickly released her and Hinata stumbled forward.. A cry of pain from behind made her turn.

Hinata eyes widened in shock as she looked at her saviour. _Sasuke._

"Fuck, who the hell are you?!"The blonde man asked painfully.

"Who am I? I'm your worst nightmare." Sasuke said as he clenched his fist in anger.

Sasuke took two steps forward and punch the man that hold Hinata in the stomach. The man kneel on the ground with blood dripping from his lip.

Suddenly, the man with the camera lunged towards Sasuke and punched him hard in the face.

Sasuke wiped his bleeding lips. In a swift motion, he caught the man by his left hand and punched the man in the nose. His punched knocked him unconcious.

"Call the police." Sasuke said to Hinata as he looked at the other two man.

Startled by the whole scene, Hinata nodded and started to call the police.

Sasuke walked over to the blonde man on the ground, and started to punch him continually in the face.

"Don't you dare touch her." Sasuke glared with anger.

Hinata saw the other man was holding a metal pipe and lunged from behind Sasuke.

Horrified by what she witnessed, Hinata shouted " Sasuke, behind you!"

Sasuke turned, dodged the attack and kicked him at the chest,which sent him flying backward.

Hinata ran to Sasuke when she noticed all of her attackers lay on the ground, unable to move.

She spotted blood at the corner of his mouth.

"You're bleeding." Hinata eyes widened. She bring out her handherchief and wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Sasuke asked, concern evidence in his voice and eyes.

"Yes, I'm o-kay." Hinata replied, her voice shaking.

Sasuke gaze locked on her face. Her teary eyes red and swollen. _Please, don't cry._

Not long after that, the police came and took both Hinata and Sasuke statements about the attack.

Sasuke offered Hinata to drive her back home. Hinata politely declined.

Sasuke sighed and said, "What if there are more of them?"

 _He's right._ Hinata looked at him and nodded.

oxoxoxoxoxo

When they get inside the car, she saw him slightly wince when he gripped the steering.

"Are you hurt?" Hinata asked him.

"No. This is nothing." Sasuke said hiding the fact that his knuckles started to hurt.

"Who are those guys?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Hinata looked down and replied, "They were used to be our regular customers."

"Why they attacked you? " Sasuke looked at her.

"I don't know. I think it's because- when I declined their offer to talk and sit in the same table." Hinata explained to him.

Sasuke noticed that she's still shaking and terrified. He scowled deeper.

"Thank you for saving me from those men." Hinata thanked him.

Sasuke looked at her. Unable to say anything.

 _I'm glad you're all right, Hinata._

When they arrived, Hinata stepped outside and she thanked him once again.

Hinata stopped for a moment and suddenly she said, "Thank you for everything. And the dress too. It's so beautiful".

Sasuke eyes widened as she closed the car door.

He smiled as he took out her handkerchief from his pocket.

 _I'm glad you like the dress. And I'll take this as a present from you, Hinata._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Tsunade cursed as she remembered what Sasuke told her before.

"Stupid kid. He ruined everything." Tsunade said as she sat on a chair.

 _Tch, being impatient and reckless. He must have hurt her feelings._

She looked at her phone. _Should I contact her?_

Tsunade took her phone and started typing a message.

After a moment, her phone vibrate and beeped. She started reading the replied message.

 _At the park huh._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Tsunade was already sat when she saw Hinata was coming towards her.

Hinata greeted her and sat beside Tsunade.

"How are you, Hinata?" Tsunade asked concerned.

"I'm doing fine, Ms Tsunade." Hinata replied.

"And your mother?" Tsunade continued.

"She's getting better. Thanks for asking." Hinata smiled.

Tsunade looked at her and sighed.

"Let me tell you the reason why I met you today, Hinata." Tsunade said.

Hinata looked at her and nodded.

"You can swear or yell at me later. But please listen carefully what I'm going to say." Tsunade said to Hinata.

"It's all my fault Hinata. I'm sorry that I've dragged you into this mess. You can put all the blame on me." Tsunade said as she looked at her.

Her words took Hinata by surprised.

"Why would I do that, Ms Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed. " I knew Hinata. Honestly, my first intention just too make Sasuke meet with the right woman. Then I found you here that day. I thought it'll be perfect by making him-" Tsunade stopped speaking and looked at Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata. I took advantage on you. Please, forgive me." Tsunade closed her eyes.

Hinata looked down and said, "But still my mother's life is saved after that."

Tsunade eyes widened as she looked at her.

"It's all thanks to you, Ms Tsunade," Hinata smiled gently.

Tsunade eyes soften as she held Hinata's hand.

"Thank you Hinata. I feel much relieved now." Tsunade smiled, relieved.

They sat silently watching people passed by. Tsunade suddenly spoke.

"Do you mad at him, Hinata?" Tsunade asked her. Hinata looked at her.

"He forced you to follow him that day. I didn't expect he would act like that. I didn't know that he secretly spying on you. I thought he will use a gentler approach. That kid." Tsunade sighed.

"I believed he has his own reasons." Hinata said calmly while looking at the ground.

 _That's because he love you Hinata._

"Hinata, I know I'm not in the place to say this but," Tsunade paused. " Can you give Sasuke a second chance?"

Hinata startled hearing it and looked at Tsunade.

"Please give him a chance to make up what he did to you. Please Hinata." Tsunade said pleading.

 _Teach him how to love. Give him a second chance and yourself to be happy, Hinata._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's the end of the chapter..**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next update..**

oxoxoxoxoxo

After the meeting was dismissed, Itachi came and smiled at his little brother.

"Good job Sasuke, father was smiling the entire meeting." Itachi said complimenting Sasuke.

Being a managing director of the company, Sasuke is responsible to negotiate with business partners and very good in it. He's been working for only four years now. As a newbie in business industry, he's called a prodigy just like his older brother.

Sasuke did really help a lot and support him in running their business company these past few years.

"I'm not just sitting around doing nothing Itachi." Sasuke smirked and prepare to leave the meeting room.

"You're good in everything you do Sasuke." Itachi smiled. Sasuke stood up and walked.

"Sasuke. Are you doing alright?." Itachi suddenly asked Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to look at Itachi. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I knew Sasuke. Your little bruise tells everything. Luckily, father didn't notice that." Itachi said as he pointed to Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke touched the corner of his lips. Itachi eyed his movement.

"Why did you get into that fight?" Itachi asked.

 _He knew about it._

"Tell your man to quit following me around." Sasuke continue to walk passed his brother. But stopped when he felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder.

Itachi looked directly at Sasuke and spoke." Who is that girl? You even drove her home."

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Don't bother me, okay. There's nothing to worry about." He said, leaving his brother alone in the meeting room.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Hinata, starting today you've been given a permission to let off work early. I've discussed it with our boss and he understood the situation." Madam Suzy said Hinata.

"Really? Thank you so much Madam Suzy." Hinata smiled. After the attack, she was even more afraid to come back home late. _Luckily he was there that night._

"You too Tenten. Don't to go back home too late even though your house is only few blocks away." Madam Suzy reminded Tenten.

"Okay, Madam Suzy. We'll take care of ourself. Thank you." Tenten said as she smiled.

Madam Suzy nodded as she started to leave.

"So Hinata, you didn't tell me the name of the man that saved you. Who is he? Do you know him?" Tenten asked Hinata curiously. Hinata started to feel uneasy.

"Urmm.. You know him Tenten. He is our customer." Hinata explained to Tenten.

"Our customer. Which one?" Tenten raised her eyebrows.

Hinata sighed. "The one that requested me to send the food to him."

"Oh.. It's him. The handsome customer. He rescued you from those guys? Oh God..Did you get his phone number?" Tenten said, clasping her finger together excitedly.

Hinata shook her head. "There's no need to do that Tenten." Hinata said as she arranged the chairs around a table.

"Oh no Hinata.. You missed the only opportunity. Isn't it great to get to know him better. " Tenten sighed in dissappointment.

"But that's okay Hinata. He might come to our restaurant again. At that time, make sure you get his phone number." Tenten said smiling.

Hinata glanced at Tenten and forcing a smiled. _If you only knew Tenten._

oxoxoxoxoxo

"I'll drive tonight. Alone." Sasuke said and Jugo nodded.

"What? Come on man. I thought we going to celebrate your achievement together tonight." Suigetsu whined behind Jugo.

"Who said I'm going to celebrate it with you?" Sasuke said as Jugo passed the car keys to Sasuke.

"So where do you want to go now huh?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"None of your business." Sasuke said as he entered the car and started driving.

Sasuke smiled as he drove to _that_ place.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Hinata, it's almost 8 pm." Tenten said as she looked at the clock.

"You're right. I can leave two hours earlier than usual." Hinata said as she took off her apron and headed to her locker to grab her bag.

Hinata was in front of her locker when she heard Tenten called her.

"Hinataaa. Come here quickly. He's coming." Tenten called for Hinata.

"What? Who's coming?" Hinata grabbed her bag and walked to the counter. Her eyes immediately spotted him as he walked into the restaurant.

 _What now?_ Hinata thought uneasy.

"Welcome Sir.. Thanks for saving my friend from those guys yesterday. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." Tenten said, thanked him.

Sasuke smiled and looked at Hinata. Hinata looked away startled by the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm going to leave now. See you tomorrow Tenten" Hinata said as she walked behind the counter.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and asked. "Is your shift has ended?"

Hinata stopped and Tenten explained to Sasuke. " Yup, she can go back early now. It's for her own safety."

Sasuke think for a moment and spoke. "I can send you home."

Hinata looked at him and said. "No. It's okay. I can go home by myself."

Tenten seemed a little surprised watched them and suddenly she said. "Come on Hinata. He's kind enough to offer to send you back home."

Tenten looked a Hinata as she raised her eyebrows..

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine."

"Heee.. Okay Sir. I believed you want to eat first, right?" Tenten asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. I would like to taste the second special menu." Sasuke smiled and glanced at Hinata.

"Alright. Its Won Ton soup. Please wait for a moment Sir. And Hinata, you should accompany him while eating." Tenten said and smiled teasingly. _This is your chance Hinata. Get his phone number._

Sasuke smirked hearing this. _This girl is smart._ He looked back at Hinata

"Wh-what?" Hinata shocked and looked at Tenten.

"No Hinata. Show him your gratitude for what he did yesterday okay." Tenten eyes narrowed and leave to pass the order paper to the kithen at the back.

Sasuke said and smiled at Hinata. "I'm totally agreed with her."

Hinata turned her head and looked at him in disbelief. Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. Then she sighed deeply.

After the food is ready, Sasuke put the tray on the table and sat on a chair. He looked at Hinata. "Are you going to stand all the time?"

Hinata sighed as she walked to his opposite direction of the table. Sasuke followed her movements as she pulled up a chair and sat down. Hinata just looked down.

Sasuke looked at her, examined her face. _A set of innocent and beautiful eyes. And a very fair skin._

Lifting her head, her eyes widened as she felt his palm gently touch her face. Both of them felt like the world stopped for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's the end of the chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys.. I made some editing at the last sentence in the previous chapter. You guys are awesome :D.. Till next time..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next update.**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata still frozen not blink even once as she just stare right into him. She didn't expect him to do this. _He is caressing my face._

"You are beautiful." Sasuke said as he played with a strand of her hair. He watched her face closely and saw the blush started creep up her face.

With a gasped, Hinata drew back her face from his hand. Startled by his gentle touch.

Sasuke eyes were looking straight into hers and he smirked, "Don't look so startled, Hinata. Am I scaring you?"

Hinata glanced away, biting her lower lip. "Your food is getting cold." She said as she pointed to the food.

 _She changed the subject._ Sasuke smirked and started eating. Hinata sat silently as he kept eating until the bowl was half-finished.

"Want some?" Sasuke said to her.

Startled by his offer, Hinata replied "No. It's okay. Thank you."

"Sure you don't want some? Food eaten together always taste better." Sasuke smiled.

She remembered what Tsunade has told her before. She looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Please, don't do this anymore."

Sasuke replied. " Do what? Stop eating?" He continued to eat the food.

"No. Stop following me around anymore. There's nothing between us."She said nervously and waited for his response.

"This is definitely delicious. I should come here often." Sasuke said and smiled.

"Emm, are you even listening?" Hinata asked, wondering if he was ignoring her.

"Yes. I heard you clearly. And my answer is no." Sasuke said and frowned . _What do you mean by there's nothing between us._

"What?" Hinata sucked in her breath. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"I'm full. Let's go now." Sasuke began to rise from his chair.

 _Wait..How could he do this. Why he couldn't leave her alone._ "N-no. Thanks for the offer but I don't need any help." Hinata said and started to leave.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed, "Fine. At least let me send you home tonight."

She stopped and thought for a second. _I hope you're not lying._

Hinata sighed with a defeated look in her eyes and finally nodded.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Itachi put his glass down on the table and started thinking about Sasuke. _He is seeing a college girl._

He looked at an envelope and opened it. His blood ran cold as he read the content. _Hinata Hyuga._

"She is a Hyuga." His eyes widened in surprised. He continued to read the rest of the content and tucked the paper back inside the envelope.

 _How on earth did you two met, Sasuke?_

oxoxoxoxoxo

When they arrived in front of her house, Hinata thanked Sasuke. She reached for the car door handle and tried to open it. But it locked.

"Urmm. It's locked." She said pointing to the locked door.

Slowly, Sasuke turned to look at her. When she looked back at him, he was staring at her.

"I locked it." Sasuke said, watching as her eyes widened.

"U-unlocked it." Hinata said. His deep voice making her tremble.

"Relax. I won't do anything." Sasuke smirked. After a moment, he grinned as he moved closer to her. Startled by his sudden move, she backed away against the car door. Her hands on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer.

"Wa-wait! You said you won't do anything." Hinata said nervously and closed her eyes.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and laughed as he returned to his original position. A grin spread across his face.

She gave him a look of confusion. "What?" She said, wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"There's something between us. I can feel it. I'm sure you can feel it too." Sasuke said as he leaned back in his seat.

"I don't think I can ignore it. I don't think either of us can ignore it." He looked at her and continue. "I will do my best to win your heart, Hinata." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

Hinata slowly looking at him, meeting his gaze. Unable to say anything more. After a moment, Hinata quickly turned her gaze from him. Sasuke smirked and unlocked the door.

"Th-thanks for the ride." Hinata said, meeting his gaze for a brief moment and swiftly looking away.

"Good night, Hinata," Sasuke said. Hinata nodded hesitantly as she closed the door.

She quickly went inside her house. She felt that her heart beating so fast now. She shook her head and looked around searching for her mother.

She went to check on her mother inside her bedroom. _She is sleeping._

Hinata smiled as she closed the door slowly and headed to her bedroom. She went to her bathroom and took a bath, trying to relax her mind and body.

For a long moment, she just lying on her bed that night. Unable to sleep, distracted by his words.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Our company has received an invitation to attend a dinner party. It's organized by Mr. Terry and his wife. You and your brother are invited as their VIP." Suigetsu said as he put the invitation letter on the table.

"You can go with my brother. I'm not going." Sasuke said.

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke? I've been informed that they are many stakeholders are going to the dinner. This is our chance." Suigetsu explained to him.

"My brother will be there, right?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I hate to say this but your father was already requested that you and Itachi must be present at the dinner." Suigetsu smiled in triumph.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and sighed. He finally asked Suigetsu the date and location of the dinner.

"So, are you going alone this time?" Suigetsu asked slyly.

Sasuke glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're single now. You can be called as the most wanted bachelor now. Haha." Suigetsu laughed.

"Really. Who told you that?" Sasuke smirked.

Suigetsu stopped laughing. "Oh no. Who's the woman?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

Sasuke smiled widened. Suigetsu looked at him and lifted an eyebrow in wonder, waiting for his reply. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Don't tell me- Is it the same girl that you gave the present, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked him. Sasuke ignored the question and continued with his work.

"Seriously man. What's so special about this girl, huh? Tell me, what's her secret?" Suigetsu asked him.

"Shut up. Go back to your desk and do your work." Sasuke demanded.

"Why youuuu- Fine." Suigetsu turned around and leave the room.

After the door was closed, Sasuke smirked. _You'll see, Suigetsu._

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Is Sasuke going to the dinner?" Itachi asked through his phone.

His assistant replied. " _Yes sir. Suigetsu just confirmed it."_

"Alright. Thanks for the information." Itachi said and put down his phone.

Itachi took the paper and look at her picture. _Why you've been following her around? Why did you behave like this?_

"I wonder what kind of girl and personality she would've had, Sasuke." The corner of his mouth twitched, amused by his little brother behaviour.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's the end of the chapter.. Till next time..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the update..**

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Yes! Finally, we are finished with our exam. Fuhh, how can we still survive after all of this? I feel like I want to cry." Ino said as she hugged Hinata.

Hinata hugged her back and giggled. "Yup, I'm glad too Ino. But we still have our final year project presentation after this." Hinata said, reminding her friend.

"Woah..You already spoiled my mood Hinata." Ino said as she pinced Hinata's cheek.

Hinata grabbed her phone from her bag when she felt it vibrate. She looked at the screen of the phone. She knew it was Sasuke, even without saving his name in the contact list.

"Sorry about that. Come, let's go eat." Hinata said smiling, ignoring the call.

At the other side, Naruto watched the two girls from across the room. He sighed as the girls started to leave the room.

"When are you going to tell her?" Kiba said, completely catching him off guard.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto glared at Kiba.

"You think I don't know huh? I am not a fool, you know. I can tell by the way you look at her, Naruto." Kiba rolled his eyes.

Naruto sighed. "But I don't know how. I don't even know where to begin."

"Just don't take too much time, Naruto. Hinata is an eye-catching girl. Any man could easily be attracted to her out there." Kiba smirked.

"Shut up, will you. I'm well aware of that." Naruto said. In reality, he was afraid if she just considered him as a friend.

"It's just as a reminder to you, that's all. So let's go eat now. I'm starving." Kiba said.

Naruto sighed deeply and nodded. "Let's go then." He led the way as Kiba following behind him.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _The next day..._

Hinata was busy cooking for lunch when someone knocked on the front door. Her mother went to answer it.

"Hello, can I help you?" Julia smiled while she asked the stranger.

 _She must be her mother_. Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hi madam. Sorry to interrupt you. My name is Sasuke. I'm Hinata friend. Is she here?" Sasuke asked politely and smiled.

"Oh, so you're her friend. Yes, she is here at home. She is making lunch now at the kitchen. Come inside first." Julia said as she invited him to come inside her house.

"You can wait here in the living room. I'll go get her." Julia smiled and walked away to the kitchen. Sasuke thanked her.

This was the first time he's been inside her house and he looked around. His eyes drifted to the picture frames on a table in front of him. Only two of them inside all the photos. _It's just her and her mother._

His eyes immediately caught the photo of a young girl in a gown. Smiling happily while making the peace sign. Sasuke smiled. _So cute._

In the kitchen, Julia walked to her daughter.

"Hinata. A friend of yours is here." Julia said as Hinata set food on the table.

"Hmm. Who? Is it Ino?" Hinata asked.

"No, it's a guy. His name is Sasuke. He's very polite, I like this friend of yours." Julia said smiling.

Hinata eyes widened in shock. "Sasuke is here?" Hinata asked, taking off her apron and setting it side.

"Yes, honey. He's waiting in living room. Go greet him first. I'll continue the rest." Julia said.

 _He's inside the house already? This is not good._

Hinata went to the living room and she saw him. Her breath caught at the back of her throat.

"What are you doing inside my house?" Hinata said in a low volume, panicking. Afraid that her mother will hear them.

"What? Your mother invited me to come inside." Sasuke said as he's holding one of the picture frame.

"Put that back and leave this instant." Hinata said as she took the frame from Sasuke and pushed his body, trying to get him out of her house.

Sasuke didn't move at all. He smirked at her futile attempts. Suddenly, he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. _Oh no._

Sasuke laughed softly as she squirmed to get away from him.

He leaned closer to her."Why? Are you afraid your mother will discover about our _little_ secret _?"_ Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Hinata blushed a deep of crimson and pushed him harder. Sasuke released her and smirked.

It was the right moment when Julia went to the living room without noticing the awkward moment between those two.

"The food is ready. Sasuke, it would be nice if you join us to have lunch together." Julia said while smiling at Sasuke.

"It-it's okay mom. He's already eaten before he came here. He's getting ready to leave now." Hinata explained to her mother, nervously.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and suddenly said. "That's so nice of you madam. I'll join you guys. I feel like I still have some space here." Sasuke said jokingly as he put his hand on his stomach.

Julia laughed at his action" Yes. I know, a young man like you can eat a lot. Come over here. The food are waiting." She walked to the kitchen as Sasuke followed behind her.

"I can't believe this." Hinata sighed in defeat and shook her head.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata face hardened as she set a plate in front of him. _Serve yourself._

But Hinata smiled when she fill her mother's plate. Sasuke carefully watched her movements. Her movements were feminine, so gentle but efficient. _Just like his mother._

Julia looked at him and said. " Is everything alright, Sasuke. Is the food not to your liking?"

"No madam. It's not like that. I just remembered something." Sasuke smiled and started to eat.

Hinata looked at him as she sat across the table from him. She also noticed the slight changes in his facial expression. _He did look sad for a moment._

"The food tasted just as good as it looked." Sasuke said while smiling. Julia smiled back and nodded.

"Hinata is a good cook. She knows how to cook anything." Julia said smiling.

"Mom, please." Hinata said embarrased.

"So, how do you guys know each other? Are you from the same college with Hinata, Sasuke?" Julia suddenly asked.

Suprised by the sudden question, Hinata stopped eating and looked at her mother.

"Urm, I-I-". Hinata stuttered, unable to say anything.

Amused by this situation, Sasuke started speaking. "We met at the restaurant where she works. Our employees love to eat there. Their food is good."

Julia raised her eyebrows and said, "Ohh, so you're not a student Sasuke. Hinata never told me about you except all her friends from her class."

Sasuke eyes slowly drifted to look at Hinata. His onyx eyes locked with hers. It was as if he could read her mind. Hinata tore her gaze away from his.

Hinata cleaned up after they finished eating. Her mother was calling her from the living room. "Hinata, Sasuke's going to leave. Come over here for a second."

Hinata sighed as she stopped cleaning the dishes. She wipe her wet hands and went to the living room.

"Your friend is leaving now. Wait until he leave Hinata " Julia motioned for her daughter to follow Sasuke to his car.

Hinata obeyed and trailed him to his car. Both of them stopped when he stood at the car door. Sasuke started speaking.

"That's was the best lunch I've ever had. I missed my mother's cooking. " Sasuke smiled and turned to look at her. "Can I come here to eat again?"

"Why don't you ask your mother to cook for you?" Hinata asked.

"I wish I can but she's not here anymore. She's gone forever." Sasuke said as he looked up to the sky.

Hinata stood stunned. " I'm so sorry, I don't mean to-"

"That's okay now. At least you reminded me of her. By the way, your cooking is excellent." Sasuke smiled at her as her eyes widened at his words.

"Thank you." Hinata said softly. The expression of his eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Bye Hinata, see you again." Sasuke said and entered his car. He was smiling from joy of doing this. Surprising her by knocking at her door. _That's because you ignored my call Hinata._

oxoxoxoxoxo

When Sasuke reached his condo, he didn't realize that he's being watched. Before he opened the door, two masked men sneaked up behind him. One of them caught him by the throat.

Sasuke fights back by wrapping one arm around the attacker neck and forced him back colliding with the wall to break his balance. He turned quickly and kicked the attacker in the gut.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Sasuke said preparing himself for another attack.

Another man quickly pulled his knife from his jacket and lunged at him. Sasuke dodged and strike him by elbowing hard at the throat. The attacker coughing uncontrollably and started to retreat.

Suddenly, two man in blacksuit came running to help him. Sasuke knew them. _They're Itachi's men._

The attackers were already ran away from him when they spotted those two guys. Sasuke shout at Itachi's men.

"Catch those guys. Find out who sent them." Sasuke ordered them. After he make sure no one was outside, he entered his condo.

 _Someone sent them. They trying to kill me._ Sasuke thought to himself.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's the end of chapter guys. Till next time:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next update..**

 **Sorry for the late update guys. Engineering life is tough T-T**

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Those men are from Akatsuki. Ever heard of them?" Itachi said as he sat with his hands folded in front of him. Sasuke shook his head slightly. "One of my man saw the tattoo on your attacker's neck as he struggled before ran way. He recognized the tattoo and it's belong to Akatsuki." Itachi added.

Sasuke scowled. "So, they were targeting me. Probably trying to eliminate me as well."

Itachi closed his eyes. "We don't know what their motives are. They might be hired by someone. Being in the business, we are being watched Sasuke. "

"Our backgrounds made us their target. You should know that better than me, Itachi." Sasuke looked at his brother. Itachi sighed. That's why their father always make sure their bodyguards are around them everywhere they go.

"They were targeting us and I might be in their list too. They see us as their competition. Just take care of yourself out there Sasuke." Itachi said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and leave Itachi's office. He's actually don't even care about this threat. But what important is his family's safety. Not after his beloved mother who has gone forever because of the hit and run accident. No, he won't let something like that happen again.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata was cleaning up a table when a customer arrived at the restaurant. She noticed the customer and walked over to her table.

"Hello miss. Welcome to our restaurant. May I take your order?" Hinata said while smiling and placed menus on the table.

The woman glared at Hinata. "So, you're the girl. I wonder what did he see in you". She said with a frown in her face. Eyeing Hinata up and down.

Hinata looked at the customer curiously. "What do you mean, miss? I don't understand."

"Look at you, acting all innocent. Never mind, just get me an iced tea. Make it less sweet, you got that?" She said demanding and pushed aside the menus harshly.

"Urm okay miss. Please wait a moment." Hinata nodded as she took the menus and leave the table. Totally clueless about the customer's behaviour.

After few minutes, Hinata came back with the iced tea. "Thank you for waiting miss. Here's your iced tea." Hinata said politely and gently put the glass in front of the the woman. She took a sip of the water.

As Hinata started to walk away, the woman called for her. "Hey wait.". Hinata turned to look at her.

She rose from her chair and stood up."I believed I already told you to make it less sweet." Hinata eyes widened as the customer took the glass and started to pour the cold water over her hair. The water dripping off her hair as her damp hair clinging to her face.

"Serves you right." She smiled devilishly as she looked at Hinata's pitiful state. The other customers witnessed the entire scene in shock.

 _Why?_ Hinata's hair and her shirt were all wet. "Wh-why are you doing this to me?" She wanted to scream at this rude customer, but she said nothing.

The woman smiled wickedly. "That's because you messed with someone's belonging, you witch."

Tenten who just arrived at the scene covered her mouth. Shocked at Hinata's state. "What!? Hey what are you doing?" Tenten ran towards Hinata.

The woman looked at Tenten. "Tell this friend of yours to listen carefully to the customer. She should quit her job." She grabbed her handbag and started to leave.

"What? You bitc-" Tenten stopped when she felt Hinata grabbed her hand. "Please, don't." Hinata said as she shook her head.

The other customers are watching them right now. Hinata calm herself and looked at the woman. She should handle this situation in a professional way. "Sorry for all the troubles." Hinata said apologetically.

Tenten who standing next to Hinata shook her head in disbelief. The woman smirked and leave the scene. "I'll help to clean this later. You should change your clothes first." Tenten said as she walked with Hinata.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata dried her hair after she washed it from the sticky iced tea. _What does she means by someone's belonging?_ Hinata sighed.

"Screw that pink-haired bitch." Tenten said. She leaned against her locker as she looked at Hinata. "You should change your shirt too." Tenten said and opened her locker.

"Here, this might fit." Tenten said as she handed Hinata her spare t-shirt.

Hinata smiled at her kindness. "Thank you, Tenten." She went to a washroom to change. After a moment, Hinata returned with her reddened face. The t-shirt was a little tight around her bust.

"Urm Tenten. It's a little tight around here." Hinata said pointed to her chest. Tenten laughed at her.

"What? It's not my fault. Yours is bigger than mine. Nah, that's okay. Customers will like it. Let's continue with our work." Tenten laughed at her.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Hinata asked embarrassed. Tenten laughed harder. Hinata sighed and grabbed her apron. Luckily her apron did help in concealing her bust a little.

Hinata continued with her work. _What a day._

oxoxoxoxoxo

"He got bodyguards around him. We can't get too close to him." A masked man talked through a cellphone. " _We would have to wait then. Don't make any moves for now_." The person on the phone ordered him. The masked man nodded and ended the call.

He was watching Sasuke from inside a car when he saw him climbed out his car and walked out to the street. Then, he went into a restaurant. He often came to that restaurant these days.

 _And why is that Sasuke?_

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Welcome to ou-" Hinata paused as she saw Sasuke walking inside the restaurant. He walked to her direction and smiled.

"Finish your sentence Hinata." Sasuke said as he standing in front of her. Hinata then began to fidget with the tray she was holding.

"What are you doing here, again?" Hinata asked him. Sasuke studied her and smirked.

"To eat, what else. What? Do you think I came here only to see you?" Sasuke said, lifting an eyebrow. He enjoyed teasing her and chuckled when saw her blush.

"Your head is going to explode from blushing too much Hinata." Sasuke said, continuing to tease her. She blushed even redder and avoided eye contacts. _This guy always make her nervous._

"I-I got lot of work to do now. Wh-what would you like to eat?" Hinata asked him, trying to escape from his gaze.

"You." Sasuke smiled seductively. Hinata shrieked at his word. _You pervert!_

Sasuke laughed at her reaction. "I'm just joking. Relax. I've eaten already. Iced coffee would be nice." Sasuke said watching her in amusement and Hinata turned to quickly walked away from him. Sasuke began to sit at a table. He purposely facing towards her direction.

She can't focused. _He's been here for an hour now._ She felt herself growing uneasy under his gaze. But she forced herself to remain calm untill her shift ended.

Sasuke looked at his watch and rose from his chair. Hinata noticed him making his way toward her. Sasuke offered her to send her home but she declined, again. Sasuke looked at her as he put his hand inside his pocket.

"How could you decline his offer Hinata? He's been waiting for you for hours now." Hinata looked at Tenten. Sasuke nodded, totally agreed with her friend.

"I never asked him to wait for me." Hinata explained to Tenten as she took off her apron. Without noticing Sasuke eyes widened as he eyeing her critically. Then he smirked.

Tenten shook her head. "No. Just let him send you home." Tenten narrowed her eyes at Hinata. Hinata sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just for tonight." She said clearly to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata was sitting silently next to him in his car. Suddenly Sasuke asked her. "Are you free this weekend?"

"Why?" Hinata said as she glanced at him. _He looks tired._

"Can you accompany me to a dinner party this Saturday night?" Sasuke said. She looked at him, confused.

"Why me?" She asked softly. Sasuke shrugged as his eyes fixed on the road. "I don't know. I just want you to be there too."

Hinata continued to look at him, puzzled for a moment. Sasuke smiled. "It's only a business dinner and parties at the end of the day. I promise I won't drink too much. I'll get you home safely after that."

She looked at him a long moment. "Okay. I'll accompany you." She finally said. Sasuke eyes widened and he smiled. She didn't know why she even agreed to this. Maybe this is the best way to repay his kindness for always sending her home after work every day.

When they arrived, Hinata looked at him. Couldn't decide whether to smile or not. But she smiled. "You look tired. Thank you for willing to wait for me today."

Sasuke smiled back at her. "It's okay. And one more thing." He looked at her. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

 _Oh God. She's totally forgot about her tight t-shirt._ "What?! No." Hinata said, surprised and started to hug her bag to her front.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry..I like it." He looked at her intensely. _He's seen more than that and want to see it again. Very bad._ He smiled at his perverted mind.

Hinata looked away quickly and blushed deeply. She thanked him again and hurried to get out from his car, away from him as far as possible.

Before she closed the car door, Sasuke spoke. "I'll called you later. And don't forget to answer my phone call Hinata." He smirked as she nodded. _You learned your lesson well._

That night, Hinata couldn't sleep very well. Ashamed of how much he teased her today. She buried her face in her pillow and sighed. _This is a_ _ll because of him._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's all for this chapter. Till next time guys:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next update..** **Hope you guys enjoy it..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata was listening to her lecture when she felt her phone vibrate in her bag. She looked at the phone screen and saw a message. _It's a text from Sasuke._

She read his message. 'Are you in the middle of the class now? I'm going to pick you up from work tonight. Wait for me. I miss you already Hinata.' Hinata started to blush. _This man. Was he always like this toward a woman?_

She replied to his message. 'It's okay. You don't have to pick me up today. I can go home by myself.' She put the phone into her pocket. She put her hand under her chin and sighed. She can't focus on the lecture anymore.

She felt another vibration and taking it out of her pocket quickly to read the text message. This time, the message made her blushed the deepest scarlet. 'Sorry to say but NO. I need to see you everyday and we'll meet today.'

She closed her eyes. _Can I trust you Sasuke?_

oxoxoxoxoxo

"This line shows that there is an increase in- what are you doing Sasuke? I'm trying to explain about the most important part here." Suigetsu asked the smiling Sasuke. He was only focused on his phone screen the entire time.

"I'm listening. Just continue." Sasuke said without removing his eyes from his phone. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Sasuke. Tch, I'll continue this later." Suigetsu said in a tone of disbelief. "Lucky I ain't boss here." He cleared Sasuke's table from papers and put a file in front of Sasuke. " You can read it later. Just continue with your lovey-dovey message." He made a fist on the table top and sighed.

Sasuke put his phone on the table and looked at Suigetsu. "Is that all?" He asked Suigetsu.

"One more thing. The dinner start at 7 pm tomorrow. So, are you going to bring _her_ along?" Suigetsu asked him.

"It doesn't concern you. Why don't you just wait till tomorrow. " Sasuke smirked.

"Fine." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. _Let's see what makes her different from all your previous women Sasuke._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke leaned into his car door and waited outside of the restaurant. He smiled when he saw her walked out of the restaurant.

"You're a little late today." Sasuke said as he looked at his watch.

"It's only 5 minutes late. I guess it's okay since I've been given permission to finish my work early." Hinata said as she straightened her sweater. " It's so nice to have such understanding employer." She smiled, looking at the direction of the restaurant.

Sasuke folded his hand and raised an eyebrow. "It's so nice to see you too." He said. Hinata looked at him.

"It's cold out here. Why don't you wait inside earlier?" Hinata asked. It's quite a cold night tonight. She felt her hands already freezing due to the night breeze. And he's not even wearing a coat.

"It's really no problem, unless you want me to watch you blush the entire time while you work?" Sasuke said in teasingly manner.

"N-no. I'm not blushing." Hinata said, fluttered as she covered her cheeks, feeling her cheeks burning at the same time.

"Oh really. You're already blushing. Heh, come on." Sasuke smirked. He entered the car. Hinata slowly opened the car door and step inside the car.

Sasuke looked at her momentarily and started the car. After driving for some time, Sasuke spoke first. "What year are you in now?" He asked her. Hinata looked at him.

"I mean, in your college?" Sasuke continued.

"Uh, I'm in my final year now." Hinata replied, wondering why he asked her. Sasuke simply nodded.

"So, you've been busy now. Final year is a tough time. It can be stressful and difficult. I hope you can pass it." He said, glancing at her momentarily while driving.

"Right. Thank you." She agreed and looked down at her lap. That surprised her a little.

When they arrived, Sasuke turned to look at her and said. "If you got so many things to do, you don't have to follow me to the dinner tomorrow." Hinata looked at him.

"It's okay. I can manage it." Hinata smiled. Sasuke smiled back and leaned forward, trying to get a better look at her face.

Startled by his move, she lifted her hand to cover her lips. She was even more embarrased to realize the closeness of their faces. Sasuke chuckled. She kept her eyes diverted from him.

"So, you don't mind to accompany me tomorrow?" Sasuke asked her. Hinata nodded.

"The dinner will start at 7 pm. I'll pick you up around 6.30. If that's okay with you." Sasuke said to her. His eyes never leaving hers as she nodded.

"Thank you again for today." Hinata said softly. Sasuke smiled. "Alright, see you tomorrow Hinata."

She step out from his car and watched him leave. She stood there for a minute and put her hand on her chest. It felt like her heart was hammering in her chest. And it confused her. _Why does she felt like this?_

With a sigh, she drew in another couple of breaths and walked into her house.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _The next day.._

After she took a shower, she sat on her bed looking at the purple dress. She pick up the dress and slipped on the dress. She stared at her reflection and smiled. The way she looked in the dress still took her by surprise. She never put on a dress before and now, all thanks to _his_ present.

Hinata thought about wearing make up as she let her hair down. It was something she rarely did. _But this is a dinner Hinata._ Shrugging her shoulders, she patted her cheek with face powder and put on some lip gloss.

Then, her mother called from downstairs. "Hinata, Sasuke is here." _He's punctual._ Hinata thought as she looked at the wall clock.

She walked downstairs. She saw her mother talking to him in the living room. Her mother noticed her first. "Oh my, you look beatiful honey." Her mother said in surprised. Hinata blushed in response to her mother's comment.

Sasuke watched her, amazed. The dress fit her nicely. It hugged every curve of her body perfectly, as though it had been made especially for her. He cleared his throat.

"Take care of my daughter Sasuke. Enjoy your dinner party and have a safe ride." Julia smiled as she said to both of them.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "I will madam." He said and turned his gaze toward Hinata. She's already looked away. He smirked.

As soon they were inside his car, Sasuke turned to face her. Hinata felt his gaze on her.

"You look beautiful." His eyes following her hair down, her dress and finally her face. Judging by the blush on her face, he began to smirk. Mentally remind himself not to tease her too much.

"Okay, can we go now?" Sasuke asked, still watching her. Hinata nodded, still avoiding to meet his gaze. Sasuke studied her face and cleared his throat again, restraining the heat and desire rising within him.

He gripped the steering and shook his head slightly. _You act like a hormonal teenager, Sasuke._

oxoxoxoxoxo

After 20 minutes of driving, they arrived at a luxurious hotel. Hinata gasped in awe and shock at the same time.

"Is the dinner party will be held here?" Finally she meet his gaze. Sasuke nodded and smiled. She was never expecting the dinner will be held in this type of hotel. It's too grand for someone like her.

Sasuke chuckled. "Let's go inside." They stepped outside from the car. Hinata watched as a man took the car keys from Sasuke and started to drive the car away.

"He's going to park my car. That's all." Sasuke said smiling at her reaction. Hinata nodded.

Sasuke lead her through a beautiful hallway untill they reached at the door of a banquet hall. There was a receptionist waiting for them. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke suddenly said. Hinata looked at him. _Uchiha. She didn't even know his last name. This is her first time hearing it._

The receptionist smiled at both of them and let them entered the hall. As soon as they get inside, Hinata looked around in awe. The banquet room was really big and beautiful. Only the rich could afford to held a dinner here.

Hinata glanced at the man beside her. _Who are you, Sasuke?_

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. She's too busy admiring this hall to notice anything. After a moment, she finally realized that everyone was now looking in their direction. Every single of them looked at the wonderful couple especially the beauty that standing next to him.

Sasuke scowled as he caught the look of some men eyeing her figure. She started to feel discomfort and grabbed Sasuke's sleeves. She moved closer behind him to shield her body from their gazes.

Sasuke stood with a grin in his face. He took her hand and linked his fingers together with hers, "Don't worry. I'm here." Sasuke smiled at her. Hinata felt a rush of nerves as she glanced at their joined hands.

Then he started to walk along with her, their arms linked together. Sasuke stopped in front of Mr. Terry and his wife. Hinata smiled as Sasuke shook hands with them. Sasuke kept her closer to him as he continued greeting the other guest. For a moment, Hinata let herself enjoy the closeness.

As Hinata looked around the small crowd, her eyes widened when she noticed someone. _She is here too._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's the end of the chapter. Once again, thanks for all the reviews :D.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next update..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata stood still looking at her direction. _It's really her._ The said woman turned and shot a glare. Hinata recalled the iced tea incident at the restaurant and wondering why she was here. _Does Sasuke know her?_

A frown creasing Hinata's soft face. Sasuke noticed the changes in her face expression. He studied her out of the corner of his eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Uh..It's nothing." She told him. Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. "I could tell you were lying, Hinata."

Hinata looked up at him. She was thinking if she should ask him about the woman. "Do you know her? The woman in the red dress." She finally asked him and pointed to a group of people. Sasuke looked over in the direction she was pointing.

"Who?" Sasuke asked trying to figure out who she was referring to. _Is that Sakura?_ Sasuke thought as the said woman already looking in their direction. Narrowing his eyes, then he asked her. "What's up with her?" His voice hardened.

Hinata looked him straight in the eye. " Urm. Actually she is–"

"Well well..Look what we've got here." An ash-grey haired man interrupted them. Both of them turned to look at the owner of the voice.

Sasuke frowned at the intruder. "Kabuto."

"It's Sasuke Uchiha and his partner. Hmm, you're one lucky man, Sasuke." Kabuto said as he smiled at Hinata. She started to feel goose bumps appeared on her skin. The way this man looked at her was strange.

Sasuke didn't miss her nervousness. Hinata hugged her middle, trying to hide her uneasy feelings. Kabuto smirked. _She is a scaredy cat_. Then, Sasuke noticed the smug smiled on his face.

Sasuke gently grabbed her hand and pulled her closer behind him, causing her to gasp. "Just go somewhere else, will you?" He told Kabuto.

Kabuto smirked. "Being a protective now huh, Sasuke?" He said as he lifted his glass of wine and took a sip. "I think you should Sasuke." He paused momentarily. "You seemed, completely unaffected by my little surprise before." Kabuto continued as he smiled devilishly.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke grabbed Kabuto's collar and pulled him forward. "So, it's you then."

Kabuto chuckled. "Relax Sasuke. That's how we work in business. It can be quite _challenging_ sometimes.. Besides you don't have any proof, am I right?" Sasuke caught another smirk on his face.

Sasuke tensed up and clenched his fist to punch him but stopped when he felt Hinata tugged on his sleeves. "Don't. People are watching." She stared up at him. Hinata already knew that he was here on business purpose and fighting must be avoided, especially in front of these people.

Sasuke sighed and released his hold on Kabuto's collar. He stepped back, not wanting to cause a scene. That will effect his reputation especially his company. It's not worth risking it for a guy like him.

"Phew..Thank you Hinata. You saved me just now." Kabuto grinned as he fixed his tie.

Hinata eyes widened. "Wa-wait. How do you know my name?" She asked curiously. She never told him her name before. And his conversation with Sasuke sounded weird just now.

Kabuto smiled wickedly. "Heh..Don't worry. I did my research." He looked back at Sasuke. "Until next time Sasuke." He said before leaving to the other side of the hall.

Hinata was still holding his sleeves, she tightened her grip and asked. "Who is he, Sasuke?" She knew she had no right to ask him but she felt like she needed to know somehow.

Sasuke turned to look at her. _Kabuto already knew about her. I wouldn't have been so careless. Shit._ He mentally cursed.. "Don't worry. He's just one of our business competitors. That's all." He replied and smiled.

Hinata nodded. Thinking about what kind of situation he was always in. Besides, that's not a normal conversation. Her curiosity aroused and she decided to ask him. "What is your job?" It brought a grin out of him. "Hmm, are you interested in me now?" Sasuke said smirking.

A faint blush rose in her cheeks. Sasuke stared at her pretty face and continued. "I'm working at a company, directly under my father. I did help my older brother a little in running our business." Sasuke simply replied. Not even bother to tell her about his position in the company. Hinata nodded at his explanation.

Then Sasuke smiled, looking at how her body pressed close to his side. _And she's not even fidgeting_.

"Come. Let's get you a drink." Hinata nodded as Sasuke called for a waiter.

"Urm. I-I don't drink alcohol." Hinata told him. Actually she never drink alcohol, not even once.

"Alright. We can have some juice or soft drink instead." Sasuke said and the waiter nooded. Hinata accepted gratefully when the waiter offered the orange juice.

"What about you?" Hinata asked him. "Juice is fine by me. Besides, I have to keep my promise to your mother." Sasuke said as he lifted his glass to her. Hinata smiled in response.

As they drink the juice, Itachi approached them. Sasuke noticed his brother was walking toward them and Suigetsu was following right behind him. _Great._

Hinata looked at the two men standing in front of her. Both of them were smiling. "Hi, my name is Itachi. I'm Sasuke older brother." Itachi introduced himself, extended his hand and smiled at Hinata.

Hinata looked a little shocked and shyly accepted his hand. "H- hi. I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you." Itachi smiled in response to her.

Her eyes diverted to the man next to Itachi. "Hi, I'm Suigetsu. I'm this guy assistant and his friend too." Suigetsu said as he pointed to Sasuke and extended his hand to shake her hand.

Hinata smiled as she reached out to accept the handshake but stopped when she saw another hand extending toward Suigetsu. It's Sasuke who accepted the handshake. "It's nice to meet you." Sasuke said in his mocking manner.

"Really Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked in disbelief. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to glare at him. Hinata watched them with a smile on her face.

Itachi was watching in amazement. He didn't expect his cold little brother would do something like that. Especially toward a woman. He watched Hinata silently before turned to look at Sasuke. His lips tilt up in a smile. _No wonder Sasuke has been so protective of this girl._

oxoxoxoxoxo

The night event continue as they listened to a keynote speaker speech while eating. The topic covered was all about the business. It's kind of a new thing for Hinata.

After they done, Sasuke brought her together to join the other guests. Every guest they met complimented her beauty. But for Sasuke, he didn't like the way the other men looked at her. At some point, he intentionally placed his arm around her waist.

Hinata turned to look at him, blushing furiously. "Wh-what are you doing?" She whispered nervously at the smirking Sasuke. The feeling of his strong arm around her waist made her forget to breathe.

"Hmm, I'm just helping you to hide from these people eyes. You know what I mean, right?" Sasuke said smiling as he drew her closer, intensifying the embrace.

Hinata drew in a heavy sigh. He was right. She noticed that almost all men in this hall were looking at her. They looked at her in a way that made her very uncomfortable. But still, this is not the way to shield her from their eyes. She looked at him in disbelief.

Suddenly, one of the guests came closer and smiling apologetically at both of them. He has requested to speak with Sasuke in private. Hinata silently felt relieved the moment Sasuke began to release his hold on her waist. She could feel her face burning red in embarassment.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a moment." Sasuke told her. Hinata nodded and watched him leaving to the other corner of the hall. She saw a waiter and took a glass of juice.

When she drink the juice, she didn't noticed someone was coming and walked over to her. She startled as Sakura stood in front of her. "Hello there, we meet again." Sakura said looking directly at Hinata.

"Wh-what do you want?" Hinata asked her. Sakura chuckled and said. "Nothing. I just want to talk to you."

"We got nothing to talk." Hinata replied. "Oh really?" Sakura said lifting her eyebrows. Hinata chose to keep silence and closed her eyes.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Sakura asked as she examined her fingernails. Hinata looked at her. _She means Sasuke._

"So-sorry but I believed that it has nothing to do with you." Hinata told her. Playing the role like she wasn't not interested to talk to her. Sakura smirked.

"Hmm, he sure did have a good taste. This is such a pretty dress. Did he chose it for you?" Sakura said pointing to her dress. Hinata sighed. "Please, just leave okay."

Sakura smiled. "Relax, I won't do anything." She looked at Hinata, eyeing her closely. The very sight of this girl made her feel sick and angry. _She has a nice body, that's why he chose her_. Sakura rolled her eyes out of jealousy.

"Hey, I guess you must be a good fuck to him, right?" Sakura said in anger. Hinata eyes widened and she glared at Sakura. This woman insulted her. Hinata tightened her grip on her glass.

"I bet you just lay your body there for him, right? That's why he's been following you around, you slut. Believe me, he'll dumb you when he gets tired of you someday." Sakura paused. "Hmphh, nevermind maybe your mother is a whore."

That's it! Hinata lost her patience completely. She gripped her glass and splashed the juice at Sakura's face. Her words were too much and full with humiliation.

At that moment, Hinata didn't care about the crowd anymore. "D-don't you dare insult my mother." Hinata said, her voice cracking while she tried to hold back the tears.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Alright..That's all for this chapter.. Till next time guys..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next update..**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura stood in shocked. Anger building in her as she looked at Hinata. "You bitch!" She growled as she wiped the water from her face. "How dare you do this in front of these people. Do you know who I am?" She said angrily. Hinata continued to glare at her.

"You're going to pay for this!" Sakura continued and lifted her hand up ready to slap Hinata. But Hinata caught her arm and shook her off. "No. Not this time." Hinata said, anger behind it. She won't let her do as she please to her, never.

Sakura face red with anger. She tried to slap her again but someone else caught her arm in an iron grip. She turned her head to the left side and her eyes widened. "Sa-sasuke."

"That's enough." Sasuke warned, his tone harsh as he glared down at Sakura. He released her hand instantly and she stumbled back, almost losing her balance. He then stepped to Hinata side and looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Did she hurt you?" Sasuke asked as he gently touched her arm and took her hand in his own. Hinata shook her head.

Sakura's hands dropped to her side. The way Sasuke treated Hinata broke her heart. She has never seen he show affection like that to anyone. Not even to her. "Why?! You've never been like this before. Why her Sasuke?" Sakura asked impatiently, clenching her fists.

Sasuke then turned to look at her. "Because Hinata is different. And you are nothing like her." Sasuke said coldly. Upon hearing this, Sakura scowled deeper. Anger emanated from her eyes as she glared at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Sasuke. _They've been together before_. She then diverted her eyes to look at Sakura's angry face. She knew that deep inside, his words must hurt her feeling.

"Both of you will regret this later!" Sakura gritted her teeth, storming out of the hall. They noticed that the other guests already grew quiet, watching the entire scene. Itachi who was watching the scene with amusement, smiling from the other side of the hall.

Different from Itachi, Suigetsu eyes widened in shock. Then he smirked. Despite her innocent face, this girl was something else.

Sasuke sighed. There's so many things happened in this night. First Kabuto and now Sakura. He started to feel guilty toward Hinata. "I never meant to cause so much trouble to you." Sasuke told her as he looked at her face.

There's no need for them to stay here any longer. "Come. Let's leave this place." Sasuke said as he took her hand. Hinata complied and slowly followed him out of the hall.

oxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as they were outside of the hall, Sasuke suddenly stopped walking and looked at Hinata. Hinata turned to him, startled. Then he started to laugh. She continued to look at him, confused. She wanted to apologize and tell him how sorry she was but he just laughed like nothing serious has happened.

"W-what? Wh-why are you laughing?" Hinata asked with her eyes wide.

"Because I've never seen you like that. This is the first time." He told her as he leaned on the wall. "So, tell me. Why did you fight with her?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"She insulted me." Hinata paused. Sasuke waited for her to continue. "Urm. Actually, we've met before." Hinata explained to him.

Sasuke cocked his eyebrows. "Really? Where?" He asked her.

"At the restaurant, I was working during that time. It ended with a tragedy when she suddenly poured water over my head." Hinata continued.

"She did what? Why don't you tell me about it?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. _She's been stalking me all this time. That crazy woman._

"I don't know that you two knew each other." Hinata said as she cupped her elbows. "I'm so sorry, for ruining your dinner party tonight." She sighed apologetically.

"Don't worry about that. It's funny because you're the one who actually stopped me from fighting in the first place. You stold the spotlight tonight." He told her teasingly.

He smiled as she started to blushed in embarassment. Hinata sighed again. "So-sorry. Please forgive my mistake." She said to him, almost whispering.

Sasuke craned his neck, continue looking at her. His smile widened as he thought of something. "Hmm, I will forgive you but only on one condition." He told her as he stepped closer to her.

"Wh-what might that be?" Hinata asked nervously. Sasuke chuckled as he noticed her nervous expression. "Actually I've plenty of them, but I think this one is the best." A smirk on his face this time.

He looked at his watch. "It's still early. How about we go for a little walk at a park together? It's been a long time since I've been there." He told her.

She felt relieved after hearing his request. "A park? O-okay." She hesitated for a moment.

"Alright, can we go now?" Sasuke asked and Hinata nodded. They leave the hotel and headed to the said park.

oxoxoxoxoxo

After few minutes of driving, they finally reached the park. Sasuke parked his car and both of them stepped out from the car. Hinata started to look around. Even at night, she could see clearly the surrounding. It's a beautiful park with lots of trees and surrounded by flowers.

Sasuke silently watching her. His eyes traced from her face down to her beautiful glistening hair under the moonlight. He smiled as he drank in the sight of her.

"Well, let's walk around a bit." Sasuke said smiling at Hinata. She nodded, smiling back at him.

They walked in silent for a few moments untill they reached a lake. Sasuke started to talk. "I believed you've got so many things in your mind right now. You can ask me whatever you want, Hinata." He said as they walking side by side.

Hinata turned to look at him. It felt like he could read her mind. She swallowed before speaking. "Urmm. I know that I don't have a right to ask th-this." Hinata paused for a moment. Sasuke turned to looked at her, meeting her gaze. "Wh-what is your relationship with her?"Hinata asked softly.

"It's okay if you dont want to answer it." She said and slowly dropped her eyes from his.

Sasuke smiled in response. "No, I'm fine with it. Before that, let's find a place to sit down. " Sasuke looked around. "There." Sasuke said while pointing to an empty bench located near the lake.

They sat down on the bench together. Hinata looked to her front. The lake was beautiful. She could see the moonlight's reflection cascading off the surface of the water. Sasuke looked at her again and continued to talk.

"She's my ex-girlfriend. Her name is Sakura." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. Hinata nodded in silent.

"Our parents knew each other, through business. That's how we met." Sasuke told her. Not interested to explain details about his past relationship with Sakura.

However, Hinata was listening to him carefully. "Why did you break up with her?" Hinata asked as she clasped her hands together in her lap.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't like the way she's controlled me. Our relationship didn't last long." He paused for a moment. "To tell you the truth, I've met so many women before." Sasuke told her. Sadness runs through her as she listened to his story.

"But everything changed after I met someone. She was different from any women. It was different this time, I fell completely in love with her." Sasuke looked into her eyes. "At some point, I realized that I really need her in my life." He said honestly.

Sasuke scooted closer to her and tilted up her chin. "And that person is you, Hinata." He said, smiling as he swept a lock of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. He watched her beautiful face glowed in the moonlight.

Hinata froze as Sasuke leaned in to brush his lips with hers. He kissed her gently,softly before slowly pulled back. "I love you Hinata."

He expected her to push him away but to his surprise, she never did. He saw the tears started to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I just make you sad?" Sasuke asked wiping away her tears. He cupped her face gently.

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "Since meeting you, I've had so many emotions running through me. It-it makes me confused sometimes." She paused. "But right now, I know exactly what I'm feeling." She told him as a blush tainted her cheeks.

He smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry for making you confused, Hinata." He said while caressing her cheeks. Sasuke claimed her lips once more. She closed her eyes and he pulled her closer, feeling her soft body against his chest.

Hinata was kissing him back, her lips moving with him. Sasuke turned his head to deepen the kiss even more. It took so much will for him to stop kissing her. Then, he finally broke their kiss. "We should stop." Sasuke said as his forehead touched hers. Both of them were breathing hard, heart pounding due to the after effect of the kiss.

He wasn't sure if he might be able to restrain himself from his desires for her. "Let's go home before I changed my mind." He smirked at the blushing beauty in front of him.

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's all for this chapter guys. Till next time ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter guys. It took me forrrrever to update ToT..** **Sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Itachi read through the document again and placed it back inside an envelope. _Better let him know about this_. He stood up and straightened his suit. He left his office and headed to Sasuke's office. He knocked the door, entered the office and he found Sasuke was busy typing on his computer.

"Am I interrupting you?" Itachi asked as he closed the door.

"No. It's okay." Sasuke replied as he stopped typing and looked up. Itachi walked further into the room and sat in a chair in front of his desk. He looked across the desk to see some papers, there was also a new photo frame facing to Sasuke's direction. It was placed next to a picture of their late mother. Then he smiled slightly. _That must be her picture._

"So when are you going to tell me about her? Are you guys really dating?" He asked and waited for Sasuke's reply. Sasuke eyed his older brother quizzically.

Itachi crossed his arms. "You know what I mean Sasuke." Itachi paused momentarily and leaned back in his chair. "Are you happy with her?"

Sasuke smirked. "Why? Are you interested in her too? Sorry to dissappoint you but she's mine. No one will get in my way. Not even you." He said as he continued typing.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke. He's never seen this side of him before, being so possessive over a woman. "Now, that's not something I usually hear from you. That girl is something else, isn't she?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea, Itachi." He replied and smirked. _She was precious to me. No, she was more than that._ He thought while looking at his older brother. Itachi just nodded his head like he already knew what Sasuke was thinking.

After a moment, Itachi handed Sasuke the envelope. "I think you should take a look at this." Sasuke reached out his hand to take the envelope.

"What is inside it?" Sasuke asked as he unfolded the envelope.

"Read it first. I'll explain to you." Itachi said and Sasuke reached in to pull out its content. His face remained stoic but Itachi could see the tension around his eyes as he read the content of the papers.

Sasuke closed his eyes when he was finished reading the document. "Did police succeed in catching the culprit?" He asked.

Itachi shook his head. "There is no evidence and no eyewitness. The case was closed, just like that."

"The culprit got away." Sasuke said bitterly, his jaw tensed. His eyes moved to the photo frame on the table. Something sparked in his mind. _You must have been through a lot since then Hinata._

He tightened his fingers on the paper and sighed. According to the contents of the paper, her neighbour rescued her from the fire that was burning up her whole house. But it was too late for her parents. Suddenly Sasuke felt guilt consuming him. He knew he had hurt her before. And he regretted it more than he's ever regretted anything in his life.

"Police believed that the fire resulted from sabotage. But there was no evidence to prove that." Itachi added and continued. "Hyuga was one of the most influential families in business at that time. Father used to talk a lot about them."

"I don't remember anything about it." Sasuke said as he stared at the envelope.

"That happened a long time ago. You're just a little kid back then." Itachi said as he rested his hands on the edge of the table. "I knew everything, Sasuke. I even knew how you two met each other." Itachi stopped talking, continued observing his younger brother.

"So what are you going to do now?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked at her photo once again. He knew her life has not been easy one. How he wished he could turn back time and change things. "I'll stay by her side, no matter what." His knuckles white as he squeezed his fist. _I promised Hinata. I'll make you happiest person in the world and I'll always protect you even if it costs my life._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura was putting on her make up when her cell phone rang. She reached for her phone and frowned as she looked at the unknown number.

"Hello!" She answered, putting it in loudspeaker mode as she continued freshening up her make up.

" _Hello. You're Sakura, am I right?_ " A man's voice asked through the phone.

"Yes it's me. Who else do you think it might be. And who is this?" She asked rudely. Sakura heard the man chuckled before he continued speaking.

" _I'm Kabuto. Ever heard of my name?"_ '

She stopped her movements and stared at her phone. _It's the businessman with glasses. He was there too._ She thought, a little startled as she recalled a scene from the last dinner party few weeks ago. The scene that publicly humiliated her.

 _That bitch was just lucky because Sasuke was there._ She also didn't miss the little encounter of this guy with Sasuke. From her observation, this Kabuto guy was kinda pissed Sasuke off but they stopped after that woman interfered. She wondered why Sasuke had acted like that. And maybe right now, she could get something from this guy.

"Yeah, I know you. What do you want from me?" Sakura asked, curious about this guy motive for calling her.

" _Now let me get this straight, Miss Sakura. I've planned something. Something special indeed, I bet you'll like it too."_

"Soooo?" She asked, annoyed at him. Why did his plans have something to do with her.

" _And I need you to help me out._ " Kabuto told her.

Sakura laughed at this. Why would someone like him seeks any help from her. In fact, they didn't even know each other. "I can't believe this. No wonder Sasuke wanted to punch you out. You're ridiculous." She shook her head.

Kabuto chuckled again. What a noisy woman but still, he continued to speak. " _It's about Sasuke and also the woman with him_."

Sakura raised an eyebrow once he said something that caught her attention. She changed her phone from loudspeaker to normal mode and put the phone to her ear.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

After listening to him for few moments, Sakura finally smirked. This man was right. It was a great plan. She smiled wickedly after the phone call ended. "I'm not going to let this pass just like that. If I can't have him then nobody else can." She said, with anger creeping into her voice.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata glanced at her watch, smiling. Few minutes left for her to finish her work. She took off her apron and walked to her locker. Tenten who standing next to her, noticed her smile and began to tease her.

"Waiting for your Prince Charming, aren't you?" Tenten poke Hinata with her elbow, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hinata only smiled, blushing at the same time.

"So tell me Hinata, what kind of boyfriend is he? Is he sweet on you?" Tenten asked her boldly as she rummaged in her locker.

"B-boyfriend?" Hinata replied, stuttered nervously.

"What else Hinata. Have you guys even kissed yet?" Tenten asked as Hinata blushed even redder. Before Hinata could answer, they saw Sasuke came up walking towards their direction.

"Well well, speak of the devil. Alright, I'll leave you guys now and take care Hinata. See you tomorrow." Tenten said, winking at Hinata.

Sasuke stopped next to her and spoke. "You're already blushing. Why is that?" His smile widening as he examined her face.

"It-It's nothing. Really." She said, trying to surpress her nervous tension inside her body. Sasuke continued observing her. She was obviously nervous but he decided to just let it slip. "So, can we go now?" He said, smiling at her.

Hinata nodded and they walked out of the restaurant. Sasuke led her to his car and drove in the direction of her house. Hinata glanced at Sasuke several times during the drive. _Why he was so quiet tonight?_ She looked at him again.

"You know, it's rude to stare but you're exceptional." He smirked and looked momentarily at her before turned back to the road. "I-I'm not staring." She quickly diverted her gaze. He chuckled at her flustered expression.

Sasuke stopped his car when they reached her house. Hinata thanked him but before departing, she finally asked. "Urm you seem quiet tonight. Why, did something happen?"

Sasuke looked directly into her concerned face. From deep inside, he could feel that he really loved this woman so much. So much that it hurt. "Nothing happened. And don't give me that look. Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?" He told her.

Hinata gasped in embarrassment as Sasuke continued smiling. Hinata thanked him once again and climbed out of his car. She bid him goodbye but stopped in her tracks when he called for her.

"Hinata." She spun around to look at him. Sasuke hurriedly walking up to her and hugged her tightly.

"W-what's wrong, Sasuke?" She asked, startled by his sudden movement.

"I don't know. It just..I can't imagine my life without you Hinata." He whispered as he tightened his arm around her. Hinata smiled. She could feel the sincerity from him. She hugged him back and snuggled deeper against his chest.

"Me too Sasuke." She murmured softly. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"I wish I can stay with you tonight." Sasuke looked at her as she blushed violently. This took her by surprise. He smirked at the thought of staying with her tonight. But of course, he couldn't do that. Her mother was inside the house now. "I'm just kidding." He told her and Hinata nodded, relieved.

"But I really mean it. It felt so good to wake up next to you. " He said as she looked down, embarrased by the conversation. "I guess I have to wait, right?" Sasuke smiled, pinching her reddened cheeks.

Few meters away from them, Sakura was watching them all the time from inside a car. She tightened her gripped on the steering wheel, felt disgusted at the sight before her. The anger in her heart grew more and more. _Just you wait!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **I'm going to end the chapter here. Till next time guys ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the update guys. S** **orry to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

oxoxoxoxoxo

With his hands in his pocket, Naruto walked past a coffee shop and stopped in front of the restaurant. "Here I go." He told himself and walked into the restaurant.

Hinata was busy arranging table settings when she saw Naruto walked through the open door of the restaurant. "Naruto." She said as he approached her. Her eyes widened showing her surprise.

"Hi Hinata." Naruto greeted her with a smile.

"Did you come here alone? Where are the others?" Hinata asked smiling while fixing her apron and peered behind him. Her classmates did come here to eat and chatted with her sometimes. But this time, it was just Naruto, alone.

"Yes. I came alone." Naruto replied, adding. "Are you busy now? Sorry to disturb you while you're working Hinata. I would like to talk with you, if you don't mind." He smiled as he studied her face.

Hinata looked back at him. "No, it's okay. Just let me finish up here first." She said, grabbing a tray before continued. "Urm. W-would you like to eat or drink anything?" She asked him. The truth was, Hinata felt slightly awkward because she'd never been with Naruto without their friends. The fact that she has to serve him as a waitress made her nervous but still, she tried not to show it.

"Coffee is fine." Naruto replied as he scanned around inside the restaurant. They still had a few customers. _How about upstairs?_ He thought, so they could talk in privacy. He looked back at Hinata. "I'll wait upstairs." Naruto told her and she nodded smiling before dismissed herself.

Naruto turned just to watch her walk away. He suddenly recalled his conversation with Kiba. 'Come on Naruto. At least let her know how you feel and let her decide.' Kiba was right. He had to admit to himself that these past days, he kept thinking about her. And the more he thought about her, the more he realized that his feelings for her were more than just a friend. He sighed deeply and headed upstairs.

After few minutes, Hinata came to Naruto's table, holding a tray with a cup of coffee. She laid it on the table in front of him. "Here's your coffee, Naruto. It-it's my treat. Hope you like it." She said while smiling.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said, grinning at her. "Please, sit." Naruto gestured for her to seat on a chair opposite him. Hinata nodded, sat and folded her hands in her lap. Naruto took the cup and blew the steam rose from the coffee then took a sip. Hinata watched him as he continued to drink his coffee, wondering what did he want to talk about.

"Hinata." Naruto called her name. "Y-yes?" Hinata replied with a stutter.

"Forgive me for asking, actually I don't know how to tell you this." Naruto paused, trying to form the perfect words. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He finally asked.

Hinata eyes widened. "H-huh?" The sudden question surprised her.

Naruto continued to look at Hinata. "Sorry. I don't mean to surprise you Hinata. The reason why I asked you about this is because.." He hesitated for a moment and inhaled deeply before continued. "I like you. And want to be with you." He finally confessed.

Hinata was speechless and her body froze as she tried to digest what he said. Wasn't sure she had heard him right. Then reality hit her. _H-he likes me!_

She was so surprised that Naruto, the man she secretly has crush on like her too. All this time, she was always dreaming to be with him, hoping that he liked her as much as she liked him. She should be happy after hearing this. _But, why wasn't she?_

When Hinata could not speak or said anything, Naruto broke the silence. "Um, Hinata. So.. What do you think about that?" He asked awkwardly, a little embarrased about his confession to her.

Hinata's eyes skidded away from him. "Hmm, I-." She hesitated to answer as her hands clasped together in front of her chest. She wanted to say that she liked him too but an image of a certain guy forbade her from doing so. The guy that made her feel butterflies in her stomach everytime they met. The same guy that made her feel special and loved. Even the thought of him made her heart race.

Naruto eyed her and reached for his coffee. "Do you-already have someone Hinata?" He asked. There was disappointment in his voice. She suddenly felt guilty when she caught the expression of his face and eyes.

She didn't know how she would tell him about her feelings. How could she tell him that she loved another man. She knew that, it would be unfair to Naruto not to tell him that there her heart was already given to another man.

"I knew that I have to be honest with you. I-I like you too Naruto, but only as a friend." She told him. "Yes, it's true. There's someone that I love. I couldn't lie to myself about my feeling towards him. I hope you can understand, Naruto." She explained, hoping that she didn't hurt his feeling by telling him the truth.

Naruto sighed and smiled. "So I guess I'm a little late huh?" Hinata looked at him in confusion.

"Damn. If I ever meet him, I'm gonna tell him that he is so lucky." _To have your heart, Hinata_. Naruto thought, grinning at the same time. Hinata chuckled and smiled in relieved.

"Yup you're right. I'm the luckiest man in the world." Sasuke suddenly interrupted. Hinata's face turned pale, she instantly recognized the voice of the man from behind her. Then, she quickly turned to confirm it.

" _Oh my God_." Hinata whispered as she covered her mouth in shocked.

Naruto looked at the newcomer. His face scrunched up in confusion. "And who are you?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke smirked, walked up behind Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder."I'm her boyfriend. Nice to meet you." He said while looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, trying to digest the information from this guy. _So,y_ _ou're the one that stole her heart._ Then he smiled and stood from his chair. "Alright. I guess it's time for me to leave." He said and looked at Hinata.

"Wa-wait. Are you sure you're all right?" Hinata asked, worried if Sasuke's presence might affect his feelings. Sasuke watched in silent.

"I'm fine Hinata. Don't worry. And thanks for the coffee." Naruto told her. He could feel the icy stare came from the man behind Hinata.

"Bye Hinata. See you again." He said, walked up and stopped right next to Sasuke. He turned to look at Sasuke.

"And you too. Mr. Lucky guy." Naruto added while making the 'break her heart, you'll taste the consequences' look on his face.

Sasuke smirked again. _Is that a challenge?_

Meanwhile, Hinata could feel the tension between the two guys. "G-goodbye Naruto. See you again too." She told him, Naruto smiled and nodded before finally leaving them.

Sasuke eyed Naruto critically as descended the stairs till he's out of his sight. He turned back to Hinata and slightly tightened his grip on her shoulders. He bent close and spoke near her ear. "Now, care to explain what's going on between you two?"

Hinata dropped her head down in embarrassment. "H-how long have you been here?" She asked him.

He released her shoulders and sat in the chair next to her. "I've been here since- just enough time to hear about the lucky guy thing. What does that dope head want anyway?" He asked as he pushed Naruto's coffee cup to one side of the table.

"N-nothing. We just talked about random things." She lied. "H-he is my classmates. He usually came here. That's all." Hinata explained to Sasuke. There was no way she would tell him about Naruto's confession just now.

Sasuke looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "That's all?"

"Y-yes. What else would it be?"She said, her voice nervous.

"Alright." Sasuke folded his hands in front of him and kept looking at her. This Naruto guy was different. The fact that he was the man that she had once liked, made he saw him as an enemy or a challenger.

"Hmm, y-you're early today." She broke the silence first while fidgeting with her apron strings.

"Yeah, I'm tired and office sucks, so I came here to find my peace."Sasuke smiled, leaning forward then he placed his arms on the table while looking at her.

"Have you had dinner yet? I can get you something." She asked him. Then, she stood from her chair.

"No, I haven't. Anything is okay. But, can I have you as my dinner?" He joked, teasing her purposely.

"S-stop it!"She whispered as her face turned red. Luckily, there was no customers upstairs. Sasuke then reached out his hand to play with her apron.

"What? I'm serious, you know." He smirked then slightly grabbed her apron, trying to pull her closer towards him.

She gasped and stepped back, making Sasuke's lose his grip on her apron. With her heart pounding in her chest, Hinata turned and walked quickly away from him. She heard him laughing. _This guy. I'll get something spicy for him._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 _The next day.._

It was a peaceful morning as Hinata was walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop without noticing a car following slowly behind her. Suddenly, the car stopped beside her. She saw two masked men quickly came out of the car. Alarmed at the situation, she tried to run but one of the man roughly grabbed her hands. "W-what are-" In confusion and panic, she tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

Struggling against his hold, she attempted to kick at him. He easily lifted her body over his shoulder and forcefully pushed her inside into the backseat of the car. She tried to scream for help but the masked men were too quick. They closed the car's door and one strong arm held her firmly around her waist. While another hand held both her slim hands tight behind her back.

Struggling against this man powerful hold was useless. Tears started to form as she tried to talk with kidnappers."W-who are you guys? W-why are you doing this to me?" She tried to pull free but instead, he tightened his hold on her hand and she winced in pain.

Hinata saw the other man took out a syringe from a bag and uncapped the needle. "Enough talking, sweetheart. Let us put you to sleep for now." The man said, his voice muffled by the mask.

"WHAT?! No, what is that?!" She said, struggling to break free. The man that hold her hand behind her back, grabbed her arms still to prevent her from moving.

"Please, don't do it." She begged him. But he ignored her. She yelped and winced as the needle sank into her arm. Her kidnappers had injected her with some kind of drug and it began to take effect.

She could feel herself getting sleepy before darkness slowly consumed her. _Save me, Sasuke.._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's the end of the chapter. This story still** **got few chapters left before it ends..**

 **Till next time :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**FInally, here's an update. Hope you guys enjoy it..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Ino and her boyfriend, Sai were having breakfast in the college's cafeteria before Naruto and the others joined them. They now sat down together for breakfast at a table, eating and chatting before Naruto asked a sudden question. "Ino, how long has Hinata been going out with him?"

Ino stopped eating and looked at him with questioning eyes. "What do you mean Naruto?"

"Ohhh come one Ino. No need to hide it any longer. Who is he? I've never seen him around before." Naruto asked, hoping that Ino, Hinata's bestfriend will explain everything to him.

"Yeah, this stupid head keep talking about Hinata and her boyfriend since yesterday. That kinda pissed me off." Kiba added.

"What boyfriend? Hinata? I don't get it." She asked, sounding confused as she turned to look at her boyfriend. Sai just shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't know anything.

"What are you talking about? Tell me about it." Ino asked again, desperate for more details.

After a momentary hesitation, Naruto replied. "You don't know that Hinata- urm is dating someone?" Upon seeing her shocked face, Naruto finally regretting what he has asked. He thought that Ino did know about Hinata's personal life. _Oh crap!_

"Whaaat?!. You better start telling me everything you know Naruto." Ino told him.

"Ino, did she ever tell you anything about it?" Sai asked Ino. She shook her head.

"Urm actually- Hehe.." Naruto said with a nervous grin on his face.

"Speak out, Naruto." She said impatiently, crossing her arms.

Kiba shook his head. "You're an idiot Naruto. You should keep it as a secret, you moron."

"What? You're the first one who mentioned about her boyfriend!" Naruto started to yell at Kiba.

"Don't blame me. You started it first!" Kiba replied and they started to bicker before being interrupted by Ino.

"That's enough! Fine. I'll ask her myself." Ino said really annoyed. She looked at her watch. "It's almost time for the class. Why did she not come yet?" The others just kept silence, mentally reminded themselves not to disturb the angry Ino.

Ino sighed deeply. Most of the time Hinata would join them to have breakfast together. She picked up her phone to call Hinata but there was no answer. _Where are you Hinata? I got lot of things to ask you right now._

oxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke was driving to his workplace when he heard his phone ringing. He grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello." He said.

" _Hello Mr. Sasuke, Miss Hinata has been abducted just now!_ " The man informed Sasuke.

"WHAT!" Sasuke immediately pulled over to the side of the road. The news indeed took him by surprise.

" _We are currently following the car and it seems that they were not from Akatsuki. We couldn't identify them._ " The man explained the details. Sasuke gripped the steering wheel so tight, turning his knuckles white.

"Send me your location and don't do anything yet. Wait for me there." Sasuke ordered them. He knew that one silly mistake could endanger Hinata's life. His worry about Hinata consumed him. Kabuto was a cunning man who knew how to use dirty trick to exploit people. _Damn you Kabuto._

He knew his weakness and used Hinata as a bait. After few seconds, the man send him the location and Sasuke wasted no time to start driving, very fast, desperately to get to Hinata.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata finally woke up and slowly tried to open her eyes. She could only see the darkness and realized that she was blindfolded. Then, she remembered that she has been kidnapped by two masked men and they have injected her with something that made her lose consciousness.

She tried to move but stopped when she felt her hands were tied behind her back. She was sitting on a chair and attempted to wiggle free her arms.

"It's useless, sweetheart." Said the man who has been watching her this whole time.

Hinata stopped her movements. "W-who is that? Where am I?" The mysterious man walked closer before he stopped right in front of her. She tried to stand up but failed. Both of her legs were bound to the legs of the chair.

The man chuckled. "Stop struggling. This delicate hands of yours will get hurt." Hinata could feel that the man was getting too close as he touched one of her arms.

"P-please, release me." Hinata gasped as the man touched her face and removed the blindfold from her eyes. "I-it's you." She knew this man. He was the same man at the dinner party. She quickly scanned around and could make out that it was a room, like an abandoned room.

Kabuto grinned widely and leaned forward to her. His eyes intent on her. Hinata tried to ignore the closeness of his body and started to speak.

"W-why? What do you want from me?" Hinata asked him, her eyes started to get watery.

Kabuto let his fingers trail down Hinata's cheek before rest on her chin, tilting it up. "I want Sasuke." Her entire body shook with fear because of this man. She could detect his ill intents toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke? W-what do you want from him? P-please don't hurt him." Hinata pleaded him.

"Hurt him? Haha... You're so naive." Kabuto laughed and suddenly gripped both of her arms and held her with a hard grip. "I want him dead and take everything away from him. Including you Hinata." He hissed in her left ear. She was so shocked upon hearing this.

"Scared?" He asked her. He could feel her shaking from the fear and smirked when he saw the terrified look on her face. Resistance was futile as he only leaned closer the more she tried to lean away from him. Her uncontrolled tears flowed down her face as she saw his wicked smile. Kabuto tried to kiss her but she turned her face away.

He chuckled at her action."You know what? I love those who always playing hard to get. It excites me more."

This man made her sick. Hinata closed her eyes tight as Kabuto reached up and stroked her hair before she heard someone else has entered the room. Kabuto leaned away but still fix his gaze on her face.

"You came early. I thought you wanted me to do the rest." Kabuto suddenly spoke in a serious manner before turned to look behind him.

Clicking sound from a pair of high heels made Hinata turned to look at its direction. Her eyes wide the moment she saw the person. "S-sakura."

"You already know my name. Did Sasuke told you?" She smiled, satisfied look on her face.

Hinata frowned at her. "W-why are you doing this?" She asked her. Sakura glared at Hinata, anger radiating from her eyes.

"It's all because of you. You asked for it! You're in my way and you stole him. I hate you!" Sakura yelled at her. Then she turned to look at Kabuto.

"Call your men inside Kabuto. This bitch needs to learn her lesson." Sakura said.

Hinata gasped in utter shock, both of her eyes grew wide with fear. She could understand her meaning clearly. "W-what do you mean?"

Sakura ignored her before added. "Sasuke will be here any minute. We should let him see his precious bitch is being violated right in front of his eyes." Sakura smiled devilishly.

"W-what? W-wait! Sasuke can't be here. H-he will kill him." Hinata told Sakura.

Sakura scowled and turned to glare at Kabuto. "What is it all about?" She asked him. Kabuto smirked in return.

"I changed the plan." Kabuto stated clearly.

"What are you-" Sakura stopped speaking when the door of the room was opened and revealed a man. He quickly rushed to Sakura's side, pulled both of her arms behind her back and secured her wrists.

"What is it all about Kabuto?" Sakura scowled deeper.

"You've played your role well Sakura. Thanks to you that Hinata is finally here." Kabuto walked towards the door. "I hate to admit it but Sasuke is powerful man, all my men are being watched. That's the reason why I need you and your men to help me to bring her here." He said as he pointed to Hinata.

"You tricked me, you bastard!" Sakura shouted at him. Kabuto smiled and reached behind his back then into his pants and pulled out a gun. Hinata gasped in shock.

"What is that for? Don't tell me-?!" Sakura asked while struggling to free her arms.

Kabuto laughed. Sakura eyes widened. "Wait! You promised not to do anything to him!"

"I lied." Kabuto said before he went out of the room, leaving the two astonished women especially Hinata who was sobbing hard while struggling to set her arms free. She wanted desperately to stop Sasuke from meeting with Kabuto.

Outside of the room, one of Kabuto's man reported something to him. "He's here Sir." Kabuto grinned mischievously. _You've come, Sasuke._

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **That's the end of this chapter. Till next time guys ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guysssss.. It's been a few months since my last update..**

 **I'm so so so sorryyy for making you wait.. Here's an update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

oxoxoxoxoxo

When Sasuke arrived at the location they gave him, he looked around carefully at the surroundings. He saw an old abandoned warehouse. The place was pretty isolated and away from the nearest town. He inspected the area once again and spotted a car. It belongs to his men. He watched one of them approached his car. _This is the place._ He shut the car off and step out of the car. His man reported that he spotted two of Kabuto's men inside the warehouse and possibly even more. Sasuke scowled even deeper. The sound of his phone ringing made he reached inside his pocket.

" _Hello Sasuke. You're fast. You must be very worried about her_." Kabuto started the phone conversation.

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself before talking. "Where is she?"

 _"Don't worry Sasuke._ _She's fine. I t_ oo _k good care of her. For now."_ Kabuto replied, chuckling.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Sasuke told him, controlling his anger at the same time.

 _"No. I wouldn't hurt her. It'll be a shame to hurt someone as pretty as her. Especially on that soft, beautiful skin of hers. Am I right, Sasuke?_ " Kabuto last statement made Sasuke's blood boil. The thought of Kabuto touching her sent a furious rage through him.

 _"You want to get her back don't you? Meet me inside. Alone. And tell your men to stay out of this."_ Kabuto warned before he ended the phone call.

Sasuke gripped the phone tight. "I'm going inside. Keep an eye on the situation and don't do anything reckless." He ordered his men. He believed that he could count on his men to back him up. This could be dangerous for him but her safety was what mattered most to him.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Inside the warehouse, Kabuto commanded one of his men to bring Hinata to him. The sound of the opening door startled both women inside the room before Sakura began to speak. "Where is Kabuto?!"

The man ignored her and quickly walked to Hinata. "Wa-wait!" Hinata said, panic in her voice.

The man took out a piece of cloth and quickly covered Hinata's mouth then tied it to the back of her head. Then he untied the knot at her legs and grabbed her arm. When she refused to walk, he began to drag her forcibly from the room leaving Sakura alone, cursing under her own breath.

The man held Hinata's arm, forced her to follow him and she obediently walked at his side. _Is he already here?_ Hinata thought worriedly about Sasuke. She knew that it was too dangerous for him being here. _I should do something before it's too late._

They stopped walking when they saw Kabuto, standing behind old big boxes while talking to someone. "Ah, she's here." Kabuto said as soon as he saw her.

The man pushed Hinata to walk towards Kabuto without her noticing Sasuke, who was standing few meters from them.

"Hinata!" She looked at the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened in alarm. _Sasuke! Leave this place!_ She wanted to untie the knot on her hands, removed the cloth around her mouth and tell him to leave but she can't. Her voice was muffled by the clothing. She tried to run to Sasuke before being pulled back roughly by Kabuto.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head up. "You can't Hinata. You're with me now." Kabuto said to her. Sasuke scowled deeper.

"Just leave her out of this. She's got nothing to do with us." Sasuke told him and began to walk to their direction but stopped when Kabuto took out his gun and pointed to Hinata.

"Don't move any closer Sasuke. You know what will happen if I pull this trigger, right?" Kabuto warned him. Sasuke stood still, not moving. One wrong move and he would endanger her life. His knuckles turned white.

"Are you scared?" Kabuto asked the sobbing Hinata. He removed the cloth around her mouth. Then he pressed the gun to her cheek.

"Stop! Let her go. I'm here now, just let her go." Sasuke told him.

Kabuto laughed in reply. "Did you hear that? I think this man is willing to do anything for you Hinata. How sweet."

Hinata turned her head to look at Kabuto. "Why are you doing this?" She asked with teary eyes.

Kabuto smiled wickedly. "I hate him. I really want him dead and out of the way." Kabuto insisted before adding. "When he gone, I'll take everything from him. Including you Hinata." He whispered.

"You bastard. What exactly do you want?" Sasuke said as he completely lost his patience. Then, he noticed something. _That's the signal. The backup. Talk about good timing._ Sasuke thought to himself.

Kabuto glared at him. "You Uchihas are so full of yourself. So ignorant. And the company became too powerful. I hate how they dominate the business. I should stop that."

"That's because we are working so hard for it. Enough of this bullshit. Just let her go Kabuto. You're surrounded now." Sasuke told him.

"What?!" Kabuto observed the surrounding, some of his men were missing. When he realized that he was surrounded, he quickly grabbed Hinata and wrapped his arm around her neck, held her tightly to him. Hinata gasped at the sudden movement. Then he pointed the gun at her head.

"Don't do it Kabuto. There's no way you can escape now." Sasuke trying to talk to Kabuto as he slowly walked towards their direction.

"Curse you Sasuke!" Kabuto yelled and pointed the gun to Sasuke. At that moment, Hinata bit Kabuto's hand hard and he roared in pain. Kabuto released his hold on her. Sasuke took this chance to punch him square in the face.

The punch made Kabuto dropped his gun and he fell backward to the floor. Sasuke took the gun, walked to Hinata and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. He could feel her shaking against him. Hinata nodded yes in return.

"Thank you Sasuke." Hinata said, her voice muffled against his chest.

Sasuke untied her hands and rubbed her sore wrists. "I'm sorry Hinata. I never meant to drag you into this mess."

"No. Don't say that." Hinata said, reassured him. "We're safe now."

But then their short reunion was disturbed by a laughing Kabuto. "You're fool. Do you think I came here unprepared Sasuke?" Kabuto said while holding another gun. He raised the gun and aimed, ready to shoot.

Sasuke's eyes widened in terror. "Shit!" Sasuke turned around quickly and protectively shielded Hinata's body with his.

The sound of gunshot made her froze. Hinata felt her heart dropped when she saw drops of blood on the floor. Tears streamed her eyes as she screamed "SASUKE!"

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Okay guys. That's the end of this chapter. Till next time..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys.. Here's an update..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

oxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata's scream echoed through the warehouse. Furious Kabuto attempted to shoot again when he saw Sasuke was still moving after the first shot. " I will not miss this time Sasuke!" But Sasuke's men were quicker. They stopped Kabuto by grabbing his wrist, snatched away his gun and restrained his movements.

"Let me go! Or I kill you all!" Kabuto screamed in rage, thrashing violently to free himself but failed as they tightened their grips on him. The sound of police sirens could be heard outside of the warehouse. Sasuke looked at Kabuto as he desperately struggled to get away.

"Surrender yourself Kabuto. The police already here." Sasuke told him.

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" Kabuto yelled in response.

Sasuke glared at him furiously. He started to walk towards Kabuto's direction. His hands balled into his fists until his knuckles turned white, wanted to hit him again and again to teach him some lessons after what he had done to them, especially to his Hinata. But he stopped in his tracks when he felt Hinata tugged at his jacket. Sasuke turned his head.

"No. Please Sasuke." She said, almost in a pleading manner. Sasuke scowled in response.

He turned to look back at Kabuto, the rage boiling up inside him. "I'm not finished with you yet. I'll deal with you later." Anger in his voice. "Get him out of my sight." Sasuke ordered his men to drag Kabuto away from them.

Hinata who had a worried look on her face looked at him. The sight of his blood made her body trembled with fear. She quickly roamed his body looking for his wound. "Oh my god!" She gasped as she looked at his bleeding arm.

Sasuke winced at the jolt of pain searing through his arm. "I'm okay. It's just my arm." He said as he held his bloody lower left arm with his right hand.

"You're bleeding too much." Tears welled in her eyes.

She could see the blood oozing from the wound and run down his arm. She quickly took off her sweater and placed it on his wet and blood-soaked arm. Then, she wrapped it around his arm to stop the bleeding. Sasuke looked at her concerned face.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. She shook her head in reply.

"Why? Why did you do that? You could have died, you idiot." She sobbed softly.

Sasuke reached out to wrap his arm around her and drew her closer to him. "Shhh, that's fine. I'm just glad you're safe."

Hinata snuggled deeper within his embrace and tightened her grip on his shirt.

After a few seconds, the police managed to get inside the warehouse and successfully arrested Kabuto and some of his men. Then, a police officer approached them and he immediately spotted Sasuke's wounded arm. "Are you alright?" The police officer asked him. Sasuke just nodded as the police officer took out his walkie-talkie, requested for ambulance to bring him to the hospital.

As the police took down their statements and informations about the kidnapping, they heard someone gasped in shock behind them. It was Sakura. Her wrists had been handcuffed. The police had arrested her after they found out that she was also the mastermind behind the kidnapping.

"Yo-you're hurt." Sakura said, her voice trembling with guilt as she saw his arm.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "You damn bitc-"

"Sasuke stop." Hinata interrupted as she placed her hand on his chest. He looked directly into her eyes. Hinata shook her head no.

 _Why Hinata? After all you've been through today, they are not worthy to have your kindness._ Sasuke sighed deeply as his anger dissipated.

Sakura started to speak. "For-give me Sasuke. I-I just-"

"Shut up!" He cut her off. "I don't need your explanation. Don't ask me to forgive you because I won't. And remember this, stay away from us and don't you ever show your face around us again." He warned her. Hinata closed her eyes. She had to admit that his words to Sakura were cruel but after what had happened, somehow she could understand his feelings.

Unable to speak, Sakura bit down hard on her lip as the police officer told her to start walking.

Hinata exhaled in relief as she tightened her grip on Sasuke's body. "Sasuke, you lost a lot of blood. You need to go to the hospital." She said while holding his arm.

Sasuke nodded as he felt his arm started to feel a little numb. "Yeah, the bullet need to be removed out of my arm."

"Sir, the ambulance is on the way." One of Sasuke's man informed him. "We'll take care of things here."

"I'll go with you." Hinata told him. Sasuke nodded and held her hand as they walked out from the warehouse and headed to the hospital together.

oxoxoxoxoxox

At the hospital, Hinata sat and waited on a chair in the hospital lobby. While Sasuke was taken to the operating room. As she waited, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around. She saw Ino ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, Hinata! Are you alright?! Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" Ino asked, impatient as she checked her over thoroughly for any injuries.

"No, I'm fine Ino. Really." Hinata said, smiling at her friend.

Ino hugged her once more. "Thank god." Relieved in her tone. "My heart felt like it was going to drop when I read your message, you know." Ino told her. No wonder Hinata didn't pick up her phone when she called her. She thought everything was fine but immediately rushed to the hospital after she got her text message. It never crossed her mind that something bad would happen to Hinata.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." Hinata said, sadness in her face.

"Uh huh. At least you're alright now." Ino pulled away and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Now tell me. Where is he? Your boyfriend?" Ino asked Hinata before adding. "Where is he now? Why he's not here with you?"

Hinata looked stunned. "Boyfriend? H-how?" She sighed as she looked at the expression on Ino's face. There was no need to keep it a secret any longer.

"I knew it from Naruto. He told me this morning." Ino said while raising her eyebrow. It pissed her off that Hinata never told her or shared anything about her boyfriend. And to make it even worse, it was Naruto who found out about it first. But Ino just let it slide, she would ask her about it later.

"He's having his operation right now. He's been shot. The doctor needs to remove the bullet out of his arm." Hinata explained to Ino.

"What?! He got shot?! You mean by a gun?" Ino asked her in disbelief. "What on earth have you got yourself into, Hinata?" The way Ino asked the question made Hinata realized what a dangerous situation she was in at that time. For Sasuke, what if he had been hit in a vital spot? He would be dead. Hinata turned pale and shivered at the thought.

"He took the bullet to save me. He protected me." Hinata said.

Ino's eyes wide with shock and she saw Hinata's eyes starting to well up with tears. "Hinata." Ino reached out to hold Hinata's hand and gave her hand a reassuring pat. "Everything's going to be alright."

Hinata nodded briefly. "Thanks Ino."

After a few minutes, Itachi arrived at the hospital and he saw the two girls. Hinata noticed him when he walked to her direction. "You're Sasuke's older brother." Hinata said and stood up to greet him.

Itachi smiled at them. "Are you alright, Miss Hinata?" He asked her.

"Y-yes. I'm completely fine." Hinata paused for a moment. "But Sasuke.."

"He will be fine. Don't worry about it." Itachi told her. To his surprise, this girl looked completely calm despite the trauma she must have endured.

"H-he got hurt because of me. I'm so sorry." She said apologetically.

Itachi smiled in return. "Don't apologize. I believed that my younger brother only did the right thing." He said as he studied her face. Her eyes were slightly swollen and puffy, probably from crying.

"It's almost night now. I think you girls should go home and rest, especially you Miss Hinata. No need to worry. We already took care of everything." Itachi told them. "About the kidnapping, leave that matter to the police. They said they will do everything they can to prevent it from ever happening again." Hinata nodded, understood.

"I'll be here until the operation is done. And I'll inform Sasuke." Itachi added, trying to cast away her worries as if he could read her mind.

Hinata looked at him again. "Thank you so much."

Itachi assigned his bodyguards and offered the girls to let his men to send them back home, which Hinata accepted with a smile.

He looked at Hinata as she climbed into the car. _I never thought you would ever do something like this._ _Y_ _ou even put_ _your life on the line to save her._ He thought for a moment, closing his eyes with a smile across his face. _You sure have changed a lot, Sasuke._

oxoxoxoxoxox

 **That's the end of this chapter guys..**

 **The next chapter may be the last chapter of this story..** **Till next time ;D**


End file.
